Once Upon a Looney
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! Warner Falls is a little town in which nothing really happens, full of the most common people. But that is soon going to change. Looney Tunes version of Once Upon a Time. Rated K just in case. The man in the profile pic is actor Javier Pereira, the person I thought of to interpret Ben Whitby.
1. Chapter 1 (intro)

**_LOONEY TUNES_ BELONGS TO WARNER BROS.**

 ** _ONCE UPON A TIME_ BELONGS TO ADAM HOROWITZ AND EDWARD KITSIS**

* * *

 _The finger pulled the trigger_

* * *

 _His lips almost made contact with her smooth, beautiful hair_

* * *

 _He only had to clasp that neck, his prey was that close_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

The alarm clock rang. Ben tried to open his eyes, he tried really hard, but had to wait several minutes to be able to do it. His sight was blurred and dizzy, and it would remain that way for a long while. He was lying on his back, wearing only his underwear. Truth be told, it wasn't a very beautiful way to wake up but that was not a very pretty morning either. Clouds covered that summer sky, which should have been bright and lovely. Ben felt the sweat he was bathed in uncomfortably cold. He really didn't want to get out of bed, but he had to, he had to go to work, whether he liked it or not. He wanted to sigh and his throat produced an animal-like grunt instead.

And it was just Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time to rest his eyes after spending hours looking at the screen of his computer. Joey stood up, cocked his head to one side and the other, making his neck crack, and walked towards the window of his office.

That was one of those moments in which he regretted having moved to Warner Falls. The promotional brochures described it as a paradise of peace and calm, in the most sunny part of the country, immersed in nature; the perfect place to raise one's children. Joey thought that the brochure had to talk about very distant times, because that didn't do justice to the town. Warner Falls had been once surrounded by a massive forest, that was true, but most of it had been abusively cut downand now only a few acres remained. As for the sun, maybe those people who complained about the climate change were right after all, because sun wasn't very frequently seen there. But at least they were right about the calm; though Joeay would have rather described it as "absolute, demential boredom". It was funny, because he had moved to the town after a period of severe stress, recommended by his doctor, and now that not only had he recovered his healthy but also had ended up being that town's mayor, he felt he didn't like Warner Falls at all.

Oh, but he wouldn't leave. That would be a mess he didn't want to go through again. And he guessed that was just a silly feeling which would disappear soon. It was just one of those teen-like tantrums everyone had on moody days.

He walked to the phone and dialed, then waited leaning on his desk.

"Yes?"

"José, are you busy?"

"Busy? No, not at all. People don't often come at this hour."

"Fine. I'll be with you in a second. I haven't seen you in some days and it's time to bring each other to date. Also, they've left a package for you in my office again."

"Ah, I was waiting for that. Yes, come here whenever you want. You know there's always a place for you in the bar, and not because you're the big boss."

Joey smiled, even though José couldn't see him. At least he was surrounded by nice people; that was a good reason not to leave.

* * *

"Aaaand voilà! Succotash!"

Mrs. Hart had to giggle, with one hand covering her mouth, at that fancy presentation. It was Isadore's day off and he had been working on the house all day, doing the chores, going to the market, but it seemed he had enough energy to cook as well. Mrs. Hart didn't even try to convince him to rest that day; she knew it would have been useless. Isadore, Izzy, had always been a very restless boy.

"That smells really good, dearie." Mrs. Hart complimented him.

"Not as good as yours, but I tried." Isadore replied, sitting in front of her.

They ate in silence for a while until, half of their meal eaten, Isadore asked:

"I've been looking for my old teddy bear, do you know where it is?"

" _Mr. Whiskers_?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I gave it to Pip."

His lips made a small, descending curve.

"You said you were going to donate all your toys, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" Isadore couldn't help saying that with a very cold voice, so much that Mrs. Hart noticed.

"Oh, I should have asked you first." She lamented.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry. You did right. If he liked it..."

They kept eating.

"He's a nice boy." Mrs. Hart said. "You would like him if you made a little effort to know him."

"I never said I don't like him." Isadore replied.

"You don't. I am old and I am losing my sight but I can still see that, honey."

"No, really, I have nothing against him. It's just…It's just that I don't think you need him. You have me."

"But you have your own life, your work, issues to deal with. I don't want to bother you all the time."

"You're not a bother. You took care of me, right? Then it's time that I return the favor."

A sincere smile returned to his face. Oh, he looked so cute when he smiled that way. In spite of the fine moustache and the height, he was still the little boy who followed each of her steps like a duckling. Mrs. Hart's heart melted just remembering it.

"Oh, Izzy…" Mrs. Hart had to be the only person who was allowed to call Isadore that way. "You are too kind. But I won't change my mind: you need to have more time for yourself. And you know, Pip considers this some kind of training. He wants to take care of the eldery when he grows up, that's what he told me. He's a very precocious boy, don't you think? And so obliging. Look how clean the house is, and have you tasted his meals? You should; he cooks so well! Oh, yes, he will make so many old souls happy…"

Isadore made a true effort not to make a grimace, and he changed the subject as soon as possible.

"Yes, he is a jewel. By the way, my parents' photos are here. I'll show you: they look fine."

"Do they?"

"Sure. Computers now make real marvels."

"I'd love to see it. But please, take your time to eat and leave the dishes for later. Or let me wash them. Don't you? Oh, please, dear, I'm not disabled, let me do some work. It gets really boring to just sit here and do nothing. No? Oh, Izzy, can't you say anything else?"

* * *

It seemed surprising that out all the friends Treg had he had chosen to spend most of his time with Martin. He had to be the one whose character differed the most from his: if Treg had always been a very talkative guy, Martin only spoke when it was necessary; Treg had only finished high school and Martin had a B.A; Treg loved sports, Martin read. But for some reason they liked each other enough not only to keep their friendship after kindergarten, but also to move together. In Warner Falls they had seen them grow up side by side, like flesh and nail. Always together, that's how one would find them.

They were watching TV but none of them seemed very interested in it. Martin glanced at his nails all the time, while Treg, lying on the sofa with his legs on Martin's lap, had his eyes fixed on the screen but his thoughts seemed to be far away from the program.

"You should go." He eventually broke the silence. Martin needed no context: he knew what he was talking about.

"Treg, I always go back from work so tired that my only thought is sleeping for the rest of the day. What makes you think I want to spend the weekends getting up at 6 A.M to run?"

"It would give you more energy."

"That's not for me, Treg, you know it very well."

"Yeah, I remember, but you could learn. You got the best teacher" and he winked while saying that, making Martin draw a smile. "Please. You are so stunted that it makes me want to cry."

"That's my constitution, what can I do about it?" Martin quickly changed the subject before Treg could reply. "By the way, with what are you going to poison me today?"

"I thought of making pizza."

"Again?"

"What? You don't like it?"

"I do. But you always make pizza. Can't you cook anything else?"

"Hamburgers maybe?"

"Something that is not a grease bomb?"

"Okay, a salad then."

"I'm going to buy some books tomorrow. Maybe you could come with me and see what recipe books they have."

"Ah, no. No, no. I accepted cooking on Tuesdays and Thursdays, we never talked about having to cook gourmet meals."

"You consider a healthy nutrition to be gourmet? I thought you ran because you wanted to be fit and healthy."

"I just can't resist. It tastes sooo good! Calculating the portions, eating insipid dishes, that's so boring!"

Martin chuckled softly and crossed his arms, making himself comfortable. "Well, alright, kill me with your calories…Because I'm not cooking all week, oh no."

"My poor husband, he works sooooo much." Treg said, getting up to caress his hairy cheek and speak to him with a fish face. Martin didn't look at him but smiled.

* * *

"What's up, smiles?"

"Ah, hi, Sheldon."

Sheldon had known Ben for nearly four years and he was sure he had never seen him smile. Maybe something would catch his attention and made his lips curve, but Sheldon had only seen that once or twice, and for stupid reasons such a squirrel or a particularly good day. He definitely never smiled while saying hello to him or the other neighbors, not even to Kath. For a long time, Sheldon had wondered if Ben hated him for a reason unknown to him, but as time passed he realized that it was nothing personal. Ben was simply a sourpuss douche. A real jerk, in Sheldon's opinion.

So the black man forgot about him and walked to the house at his left, one which such a lovely decoration it could have only been inhabited by a young woman. It seemed Kath was already back from work, since he heard music inside as he approached. He rang and waited, looking at the sky. It had been a very grey day, so it was getting dark pretty soon. Kath opened the door. It was funny how pretty she looked when she had her blond hair tied carelessly and wore tracksuit. However, Kath was one of those girls who didn't want any reminders, and Sheldon wasn't interested about her anyway, so he went straight to the point:

"Here, your screwdriver. Thanks."

"Ah, good to see you didn't break this one too."

"It's much easier when you have tutorials."

"Yeah…So, how's life treating you?"

"They officially laid me off today."

"Really? I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine. I hated working in that place, I didn't know for how long I would have stood it. Anyway, I've already had a very promising interview, so…"

"That's great."

"What about you?"

"A friend of mine, from Atlanta, is going to visit me in three weeks. She likes this kind of places; I don't know why."

"Oh!

"Not so fast Sheldon: she's a lesbian."

"I never said I was interested about her. But it'd be nice to see new faces here. Well, time to go home. I rented a movie, a horror one. They say it's horrible. I got a big box of popcorn and a big bottle of soda. It's going to be great."

"Yeah, sounds like a big plan. Have fun." Before going back inside, Kath turned to Sheldon with a smile. "You still rent movies?"

"Yeah, I'm old, so what?"

Sheldon walked away. When he looked up at the sky, he thought it would start raining soon.


	3. Chapter 3

When Sheldon opened his eyes, everything was dark and quiet. There was no way it was time to wake up. But he didn't go back to sleep, because he felt there was something wrong. Maybe it was that instinct those magazines he read in the dentist's waiting room talked about, but, it didn't really matter how, he was sure he wasn't alone in the room. He didn't hear any breathing or step, but he knew.

He listened, and he thought he had heard the sheets moving at his feet, as if something was walking around them. Oh, yes, it was not a paranoid idea of his: he could also feel the extra weight on the mattress, so subtle. His heart raced and he didn't dare to move. Not yet, at least.

Was it a cat? Whatever it was, it was approaching his head, moving carefully. Sheldon, as slowly as possible not to show he was awake, stretched an arm and grabbed the clock on the night table.

The thing had reached the pillow, it became still. Sheldon took the chance and hit it with the clock as fast as hard as possible. He luckily did it well. There was a metallic sound and then an "Ouch!". The man then turned on the light and contemplated the intruder. He gasped but didn't lose too much time being surprised, because whatever he had hit was moving. He then grabbed his sheets and pounced on it.

* * *

Ben's lovely dream had been ended abruptly by a savage noise. He jumped out of bed and rushed towards the door. There was Sheldon, knocking as if he wanted to break it with his fists.

"Wh—?" Ben didn't even have time to speak.

"Come! Quick! You gotta see this! You won't believe it!"

Kath was by his side, as sleepy and confused as Ben was. Sheldon's initial plan was to ask her for help but then he thought that maybe he would need someone else. If he had known the rest of the neighborhood that well, he would have woken all of them up. Ben wanted to protest, but Sheldon looked pale, terrified, so he followed him to his own house, whose door he had left open when he rushed out.

"This is…I don't know what this is, really, but…" Sheldon babbled. "Guys, you gotta see this!"

"He watched a horror movie." Kath whispered to Ben.

"I heard you! It wasn't a nightmare! Really! Come in and tell me if this is a nightmare!"

Sheldon opened the door and took his neighbors to his bedroom.

"Does this look like a nightmare to you guys?"

Kath's jaw dropped and Ben was speechless for a long while.

"Release me! I demand you to release me right now!"

It looked like a little person, but it's round head was black as coal and had no mouth. It carried a helmet which looked like a broom and sneakers. Sheldon had tied him up with everything he had found: his sheets, the wire of the mouse from his computer…It wouldn't stop tossing and turning and looking menacingly at Sheldon.

"Wha…What's that?" Kath asked in low voice.

"I don't know, I found it in my bed with this!" Sheldon showed the other two what looked like a colorful toy pistol, holding it with his thumb and index fingers.

Ben took it and examined it. He wasn't going to try and fire it, of course, but he took a close look at it.

"I think it's an alien." Sheldon muttered.

"How do you know?" Kath asked.

"Oh, come on: it's small, black, and it has no mouth. What else could it be? It looks like nothing I've ever seen."

"I don't know," Ben finally said. "but I'm calling Animal Control."

"I demand you that you release me at this very instant!" the creature cried, glaring all of them. "Or you will suffer a fate way worse than the curse cast upon you!"

"Yeah, call them. I can't stand it any longer." Sheldon frowned.

"Wait, what?"

Kath looked at the creature and then at her partners.

"A curse? Did it say a curse?" she whispered.

Ben turned around when he was at the door and approached the supposed alien—but not too much, just in case.

"Okay, uhm…Curse, you said?"

"I said curse, yes." The little creature answered. "Please, I do not like having to repeat what I say."

"Careful, it might be just a trick." Sheldon muttered to himself but loud enough for Marvin to hear it.

"What about you tell us about this curse thing?" Ben asked, sitting with his legs crossed in front of the alien.

"Let me go and I will tell you all I know."

"Yeah, no. If I do that, something tells me you're going to blow our heads with that pistol of yours or something. Am I right?"

"Of course not."

"Sorry, E.T, but I don't believe you. You're going to stay like that for a little while."

"I'm with you: we gotta call someone to take it away." Sheldon muttered.

"I will end you, duck!" the creature exclaimed, and resumed his fighting.

"What? Listen here, pal, I don't know what that means but I'm not letting you insult—!"

Silence. Ben turned towards Sheldon when he noticed he had gone completely quiet.

"…You okay?"

Sheldon blinked and sat on the bed, looking dizzy.

"Sheldon?" Kath asked.

"Yeah, I…I don't know, I felt kind of...dizzy. I'm okay, I'm okay..."

Kath turned to glance at the little alien, who ignored them and kept struggling against his ties, and then looked at Ben.

"I don't think it's a good idea to call Animal Control. I don't know if we should call someone at all. No one is going to believe us and, if it's really an alien…"

"What about the F.B.I?" Ben asked.

"So what do we do? I'm not keeping that thing in my house." Sheldon said.

"Hm. I'll make some coffee. We'll think about it later." Kath sighed.

Truth be told, Kath didn't need coffee at all: all she had seen had awoken her completely. But she needed to walk away from the room and have some time to think, clear her mind. She couldn't get rid of the sudden, horrible feeling that there was something very, very wrong.

* * *

He awoke and had to look around to remember where he was. A small house, surrounded by large trees, he could see their shadows in the dark. Ah, yes, he remembered. That dream had left him very confused and even more tired than when he closed his eyes. Grunting, the twisted his body until he lied on one side, looking through the window while playing with the tip of his long moustache. One could see nothing but the moon and the silhouettes of the trees. And there was nother thing in side, standing out: the water tower.

He watched that familiar silhouette in silence until a grin appeared in his face and let out an amused grunt. Oh, how stupid he had been.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no one in town who didn't know Billy—if that was his real name—and so it was common knowledge that he never was a bad man. He had lots of problems, mostly mental, but he wasn't a bad man at all. He was hairy like a bear and always wore a thick, old jacket, no matter how hot the day was. Good old Billy could always be found among Freleng Square and McKimson Street; it was very rare that he wandered somewhere else. He lived thanks to the charity of the neighbors, and there were times when he refused help for absurd reasons and there was no way to convince him to change his mind. Sometimes he suffered outbreaks but no one was scared of him, not even children. Billy was a good man who paid the attentions he was given offering himself to be is benefactor's ears, their guardian—the most bizarre services he could come up with.

But that was a different morning.

Marina, for the first time in her life, was genuinely scared of him. Luc had received a call around seven in the morning warning that Billy was behaving quite violently, and that turned out to be quite an euphemism. Crazy, that was the word. The man tossed and turned, screamed incomprehensible words and swearing, he had sunk his long, dirty nails in Luc's skin when he tried to calm him down, and, now locked inside one of the cells of the police station, gripped the bars and shook them with all his might.

"This is a big one." Warren muttered with his hands on his hips. Then turned towards Luc and gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

The French man's uniform was a mess: two buttons were missing and Billy's nails had scratched through the fabric. The wound still bled but Luc somehow was in the mood to smile.

"I am fine. It is nothing." He turned towards the cage and gazed at the man with no trace of grudge in his eyes, but immense pity.

"Poor, poor Billy…" Marina whispered.

"I've already called the doctor. He has to be here soon. Don't worry, he'll be fine. These things are transitory."

Marina hoped Warren was right. It hurt her to see Billy that way, like an animal. No, Warren had to be right. He always was.

"I told you, didn't I tell you? I said one of these days something like this would happen, but no, no one listens to me. Let's pray he doesn't have HIV or some crap."

"It's not his fault." Luc judged.

"No, of course not." Warren nodded. Of one second his eyes and Billy's met. A trickle of drool ran down the caged's man chin and fell to the floor, and he grunted.

"So, want some coffee, boys?"

"Of course! It's been a hell of a morning and it just started. Also, you promised to tell me what happened with Taylor Jones." Luc answered.

Marina's stomach could hold nothing at that moment but quickly followed them, too scared to spend one second alone with Billy. So the three of them left the police station.

"Nothing." Warren shrugged. "The guy's an asshole, that's all. He acts like if I have something against him, and I'm just doing my job. I swear that if he touches my car, as he said he would, he will see. Oh, he will see!" Warren sniffed and a little smile went back to his face. "But the real question is...What is Marina's strategy for tonight's date?"

For a moment Marina didn't seem to know he was looking at her. Those two men were gazing at her, grinning. When she felt she was blushing, that made her feel even more embarrassed.

"Oh, come on, easy." Luc chuckled. "We are just joking."

"And want to see you happy, little one." Warren smiled, wraping an arm around Marina. He was tall but looked almost gigantic compared to that little woman.

"Strategy...I don't have an strategy...I'm just meeting Victor...I mean, we've been chatting for almost a year and...Oh, but it's not a date, absolutely!"

"But didn't you two met on one of those date websites?" Warren asked.

Marina didn't reply. Now her pale skin looked red.

"Okay, okay, don't worry, we won't insist." Warren said. "Sorry, baby. But remember: if that guy does something you don't like, tell us and he'll be in the shade for a while."

"Like Larry Bacon?" Luc asked.

That made both of then laugh for a reason Marina didn't understand. "Oh, that happened before you came here.", was all Warren told her about it.

* * *

Maybe it was a little strange. Mayors didn't usually mingle with snack bar employers like him, he supposed. Oh, but Joey was not one of those uniformed, snobbish politicians; he was different, that was true. He had noticed him and really wanted to spend time with him, listened to everything he said, was concerned about him. So they met in the cafeteria very often and shared their problems and concerns with each other and tried to find a solution together. It was a nice relief and sometimes they came up with good solutions.

"What's the matter, friend?"

Joey turned his head slowly towards José.

"Hm?"

"You didn't listen to a single word I said, did you?"

"I...Oh, sorry, I'm..."

"I knew it. Come on, tell me what you're thinking."

Joey doubted. "...No, it's stupid..."

"It doesn't matter. Shoot."

Joey took deep air. "The thing is, I think I'm going mad. Tonight, you know what happened? There was me, and a cat, an…an owl with glasses and two doggies, and we were singing. Something about a hat, I remember—Oh, I forgot to mention, I was a pig. And I ask myself when I wake up: what does that mean? That has to mean something. So I look up one of those books about the interpretation of dreams and I see dreaming with these animals is a good sign, like, protection, good friends, but I don't think…Because they were singing, and they were dressed. That has to mean something special."

"Nonsense. Dreams don't mean a thing. They are just…dreams! They have no sense." That was José's diagnosis.

"Really? You Mexicans know a lot about esotericism, maybe you could ask someone…?"

José smiled and shook his head.

"I don't know…I know it's stupid but I've been thinking about it the whole morning."

"I have already said it to you and I repeat it again: you are stressed."

"Stressed? Stressed...Yeah...Yeah, it could be. The meetings, the bureaucracy...Maybe my brain's trying to telling me to slow down and has created these fantasies to distract itself..."

"The brain is a very amazing machine." José nodded.

"I guess I could use some vacations..."

"Sure you do! I have never seen a politician working as much as you do. You deserve a rest."

"But now..."

"Yes, now. Don't even think about it. Go away from here for some weeks, see new places, forget about work. Just for a week or two. Yes? Before you get sick."

"Oh, José, what would I do without you? You should have been running this place."

"I am pretty happy where I am, but thanks."

Joey gave him a thankful embrace and was about to sip his coffee when he stopped when his lips were almost touching the mug.

"Oh! I've been talking about me all the time and I didn't ask you about your sister! Is she alright?"

"Ah, yes, she's out of the hospital now, she called me yesterday. Thanks for asking."

"So everything is okay?"

"Sí, sí. Actually, it's been a long time since I didn't feel so good."

"I'm glad, really. I'm very...very glad..."

Joey's profession required him to pretend he cared about so many things he was actually indifferent to, but now he was allowed to be himself, and moreover, he couldn't lie to José. He was an honest man and trully cared about him—the advice he gave him, so frank, was all the proof he needed. Joey didn't lie when he said that he was happy that he was fine.

His head turned towards the open window. "It's a good day, isn't it?"

José, as if he noticed now, looked through the window too. He looked at the people he found in the street, the air itself, and felt—yes, it was a strangely good day.

* * *

Kath sighed loudly and broke Sheldon out of his self-absortion.

"So, any ideas?"

He glanced at the window and then looked at the hour in his cell phone. It was getting rather late, actually, and there they were. Surely Ben and Kath had things to do but they didn't leave him alone with that creature, and he was very thankful for that. It had been screaming and threatening them for a long time, and now that it was quiet it turned out to feel scarier.

"We can't keep it forever. We have to call someone who could take care of it and...know what it is exactly?" Kath replied after a long silence.

"Yeah but there we are again: who should we call?" Sheldon asked.

"Just...whoever! The police, animal shelters, who cares? They'll probably know what to do."

Ben simply looked at them and returned to his meditation. After a little while Sheldon stood up from the sofa and stretched his limbs to the point that he heard a little crack.

"Is someone else hungry?" he asked.

"I don't know how you can feel hungry right now. With that thing here."

"What good will it do to us to starve? We need to have our stomachs full to think better what to do."

"By the way, does that thing...eat?" Kath asked, nodding towards the door of the bedroom.

"I guess it has to. Somehow." Ben shrugged.

"I just hope it doesn't eat humans." Sheldon said.

"Should we ask it? I mean, it'd be better to feed him before it gets even angrier." Kath asked.

"I'm not going in there again." Sheldon quickly said, raising both arms.

"Okay, I'll go." Ben got up and walked towards the room.

"Be careful!"

Ben felt the knob in his hand for a moment before finally opening the door.

And when he did, his eyebrows arched.

"...Uhm...The alien, black creature thing wasn't asleep." he said to his neighbors.

"Please, tell me it's dead. We could get rid of the body easily, I have big trash bags around here." Sheldon gave one single step towards him.

"I don't know. It's not here anymore."

Kath and Sheldon looked at each other and then ran towards the door.

They saw it with their own eyes: the sheets torn apart on the floor and the window open, letting a very pleasing breeze in. Of course, the alien was nowhere to be found.


	5. Chapter 5

It was one of those dreams which seemed more real than reality itself. Not that it was the first time Martin had one of those, but this one was peculiar. When he got up, he served himself a cup of coffee and remained quiet and still for long, thinking exclusively about it.

He forgot most of it when he woke up, but he could remember a desert. A red, hot desert. And the feelings. That was the most realistic part of the dream. After waking up he could still feel the frustration, the anger—the hunger…Was it? Oh, he had felt so many different things at once that it was difficult to describe it with precision.

He looked around him. That kitchen felt so strange. It was that uncomfortable sensation of feeling lost and unsettled, and again it was useless to try to describe it.

When Treg snapped his fingers in front of him, Martin practically jumped in his seat, making his friend laugh.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Treg smiled. Muffins in hand, he sat by his side. It was very early in the morning and he was already smiling, Martin admired it sincerely.

"I wasn't sleepy." Martin rubbed his temple. "I was just thinking."

"Ah, sure. The Music teacher again, of course. I don't blame you, pal." Treg chuckled and ate a muffin on almost one single bite, and, of course, he started coughing.

"Whatever you say." Martin sighed.

"I'm fine, thanks, don't worry about me." Treg complained once he was able to breath again. Soon he recovered his mocking smile. "You could go after her, you know. We haven't had girls in here for…darn, I don't even remember when."

"Treg, Pauline is married and has a child."

"Who cares?"

Martin rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I once dated a girl who had a boyfriend. Before you say anything, he was an asshole, he deserved it. One of those fuckboys who treat women like—where's the coffee?"

Martin pointed at his mug. "I'll make some then. So, yeah, and a friend, well, not so friend of the girl told him and the guy almost killed me with his car. Didn't I tell you? Weren't you—? Ah, sure, you were in college. Your finals and, yeah. You weren't there. What a pity. You would have loved to see my face."

Treg kept talking but Martin wasn't listening anymore. Once Treg started with his verbal diarrhea he never stopped and it could be really annoying. Besides, for the first time, Martin was interested in Treg's appearance.

For being an athletic guy, Treg had always been quite slim. It was surprising that those skinny legs were able to bear such a hard training. His skin was as white as milk, Martin knew he had to put a lot of sunscreen on when running in summer. His hair had been black once, but he had been dying it since he was sixteen with the oddest colors he could find; after trying green and purple, he had kept it blue, matching his eyes; now it was long enough to tie it in a ponytail. He had a long neck and smelt curious.

…Did he?

Martin had never considered his friend's smell until that moment. Treg hadn't just finished training, so he didn't smell of sweat precisely. But he could still smell him with intensity. It was a funny odor, not like anything he had perceived before. He felt strangely attracted by it. What he didn't notice was that his mouth, which was dry just a moment ago, started salivating excessively.

"Hey, Earth calling Martin."

"Hm?"

"I'm asking you if you're going to visit your parents this weekend."

"No, they will be in a spa for their anniversary."

"Oh. We could go to the movies, then, what do you think?"

"Hm. Okay."

Martin glanced at his watch and finished his coffee quickly. He looked at Treg from the corner of his eye and, again, he found no words to describe what he felt.

* * *

"Benjamin, I'm talking to you."

Ben blinked. It took him a moment to realize that he had been standing in front of the copy machine for several minutes after printing what he had to. And it took him another while to remember that there was only one person in the whole world who called him Benjamin. He turned his head towards his left.

"Uhm...What's up, Doc?"

That was an impulse, something that just popped into his mind. Ben found it funny but it seemed Brian didn't, so Ben repressed a smirk.

"Good to see you're not dead," Brian said. Before Ben could say anything, he frowned and added: "Is the report ready?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, I need it now."

"I'll get to it when I finish this."

"You've had three days to do it. What have you been doing? Looking at the wall?"

"It won't happen again, I promise." the lack of real regret in Ben's voice made Brian's expression look sourer.

"You'd better not," was all Brian said before walking away.

Ben huffed and examined what he had just printed. Fine, everything was wrong and he had to start again.

"No offense, Ben, but you look awful." Lenny said from his desk. Ben noticed he wore new glasses but they were still out of fashion.

"Yeah, the weekend's been..."

 _Terrifying. Yes. You know, Leonard, my neighbor found an unidentified creature at night in his bedroom and we have watched it for hours for nothing, because it escaped somehow. We have looked for it everywhere but we haven't found them. Sure I don't look my best today: I haven't been able to sleep more than an hour or two, thinking that now that thing is roaming around the town and wondering if that was even real sometimes._

"The weekend's been intense."

Lenny chuckled.

"Well, the boss surely didn't have much fun. Also, I bet he hoped you'd be late today so that he'd have an excuse to lay you off."

"I'm sorry for him, but I'm not losing this job."

"I don't know, he really hates you...He's never been so strict with anybody. Until you appeared, he was so friendly and soft."

"I bet he's in love with me and he's frustrated because he doesn't want to admit it."

"Haha! Yeah, you must be right!"

Ben went back to his desk, hearing Lenny mutter: "Brian, gay...Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me." He didn't remember he had bought a cup of coffee, and found that it had already gone cold. It wasn't definitely a good morning for him, and as long as he thought about the little Roman he was sure it wouldn't get better. The best thing he could do for his own sake was to forget it, but it was impossible to ignore something so disturbing.

"I'd like to believe this was all a dream...Darn, it has to be...some weird thing in the water...anything. Aliens in Warner Falls—Huh!"

Brian had to leave his office again to have a talk to Nancy, from Human Resources. She was talking to him, showing him the papers he had requested, but his eyes turned inevitably to Ben from time to time.

* * *

What age Isadore was in that photo? Five? No older than five, Pip was sure. He totally looked like one of these restless children with bright eyes which everyone loves. The boy was smiling at the camera, showing a broken front tooth. Pip couldn't help smiling. How different he looked now, and he was not really thinking about the height and the moustache. His eyes didn't shine that way anymore.

The door opened and Isadore came in. When he saw Pip standing by the cabinet with a frame in his hands, he stopped and looked at him in a way that would have made any other kid feel like a criminal. But Pip smiled at him.

"Hi, Izzy! How was your day?"

"Ah. It's you again...Don't you have school?" Isadore left his shoulder bag on one armchair and continued to gaze at Pip with a frown.

"Hehe! It's summer! I don't have to go to school!"

"Hm. Yeah, that's right...And...my grandma?"

"She's in her bedroom. She's changing. I was going to take her to the park. Today's sunny, so I thought we could go out and get some fresh air."

"Izzy? Is that you?" her voice was heard.

"Yes, I'm here." Isadore replied.

"Do you want to come with us, love?"

"Yes, please, come with us!" Pip nodded enthusiastically.

"Uhm, sorry, but I'm tired and I haven't eaten yet."

"We could go to _Maltese's_ , get some ice-creams..."

"No, thanks." Isadorewas so cutting that Pip's smile faded a bit.

"Well, okay. Maybe next time."

Mrs. Hart came to their encounter, now fully dressed with a robe which had an ugly but funny flower pattern. "Hello, Izzy, dear." She kissed Isadore (he had to bend down a little so that she could reach his cheek). "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No, I'm sure. Have fun and be careful."

"We'll be. I am in very good hands." Mrs. Hart smiled charmingly at Pip and he recovered that angel-like grin which would have made any woman's heart melt.

"I'll take care of her, I promise." Pip held Mrs. Hart's arm and they walked out the door together.

"I left you spaghetti inside the microwave. Bye! I love you!"

The door closed but Isadore didn't move immediately. When he did, he went to the window and took a look outside. He saw the child and the old woman walking by the hand, slowly because Mrs. Hart's legs didn't allow her to go faster. Talking, laughing. Isadore remained there, watching them, until they were out of sight. Then, he walked to the kitchen and heated up the food in the microwave, wishing that little brat disappeared from the planet. He again. Always him.


	6. Chapter 6

The woods were so dark and Marvin was so small and black that he would have gone unnoticed if it wasn't for his little discretion while speaking to his dog. He wanted to control himself but he had been tied up for hours in the most ignominious and he still felt so irritated that he just needed to let it out.

"Why did it take you so long? You had the coordinates. Stupid, stupid!"

K-9 just rolled his eyes and said nothing. He knew his master well enough to predict that he would kick his behind maybe, grumble for a little bit more time and once back to the saucer he would be fine again. The laser beam always calmed him down, like a pacifier to a baby.

"Let us hope my little mistake did not..." Marvin interrupted himself and shook his head. "No. It couldn't have. And if my words have had any effect in the curse, they could have only caused a small crack. Nothing to worry about."

K-9 nodded.

"You know how I am, K-9, when I am angry, I do things I do not want to do. _Sigh_ , oh, well, there is no point in regretting. Come on, my faithful partner. We must act. We just cannot miss this chance."


	7. Chapter 7

Kath was about to go to straight to Sheldon's house when she changed her mind in the last second and walked to Ben's. She rang and had to wait for long until the young man opened the door.

"Oh, Kath."

The same blank face as always.

"Any news about the...you know what?"

"No. Not that I've been looking for it either."

"I've been thinking about it and I believe we have to tell someone."

"We've talked about this, who's going to believe us?"

"Yeah, I know, it's crazy, but..."

"Do you want an advice? Forget it. That thing fled? Well, good riddance. Let's go on with our lives like–"

"Like none of this happened? Are you serious?" Kath exclaimed.

"Look, if we go around saying that we saw a black, tiny being everyone's going to think we are joking or worse, drugged or out of our minds. Also, I still have that gun."

"What if it has more, like, an arsenal? What if there's more of it around the town? Ben, we can't just forget."

"Can't we? Watch me."

And he closed the door. Kath stared at it shaking her head in disbelief, until she let out her indignation.

"I always tried to see your silver lining but, you know what? Sheldon's right! You're a jerk!"

She was so angry that she kicked the door and walked away. In her way to Sheldon's house she regretted what she had done a little bit. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to get involved, and he was right about some things. But she just couldn't leave Sheldon alone.

"How's it going?"

"Meh."

"Your head?"

"Better."

Sheldon fixed her a coke and they both sat in silence in his living room. She had only been there before when they captured the creature but she hadn't paid attention to the house. The sanctuary of a single young man, full of movie posters, records and DVDs, enough photos to reconstruct his complete biography, some trophies from high school...Maybe not her style but itwas a home after all. Kath found herself smiling a little bit.

"What do you think that thing was doing in here?"

"Well, sure it wasn't going to give me a good-night kiss. I don't know. Kill me? Because that's what monsters do, right?"

"I guess."

"So Ben..."

"We can't count on him, so we'll keep this between us. What should we do?"

"I have no idea. But I'd sleep better at night if I knew where that thing is."

"Me too."

"Kath..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to sound like a coward but, could you stay with me for some time? It may sound silly but I don't want to be alone after what happened. It will only be for a day or two."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm also very scared."

She really wanted to say something reassuring, but she came up with nothing.

* * *

Clayton hanged his arm out of the car, cigar in hand and filled the car with the smoke he exhaled. He remained there, just looking at the line of houses, for enough time to consume the cigar. Then he dropped the remains, gave a last look at the one the girl had come into, turned on the radio and drove away.

* * *

He really needed that coffee. It had done so well to him that then, only then, Warren felt he could take care of his duties. So he walked out of _Tashlin Café_ , tasting the flavor of that delicious drink which was still in his mouth. He took the key of car from his pocket and walked to it. As he got closer, his steps were slower until he stopped in front of it.

Someone had evidently used a key, a screwdriver or some other pointed device not only to scratch its splendid red body but also write a very eloquent note: "SOUTHERN SCUM".

Warren contemplated it for long with his keys still on one hand. His expression was not angry; in fact…he didn't feel angry. It was kind of surprising that he felt nothing at all. All his reaction was to scratch his reddish goatee and then look around, thought he knew it was completely pointless. Then, he opened the door and sat on the driver's seat, but before starting the car, he grabbed his cell phone and made a call. But then someone knocked at his glass, Luc, the one he was calling to, and so hanged immediately.

"I was calling you–Hey, what's that smell?"

"What smell? I smell nothing." Luc replied.

"Maybe the sewers...Listen, I got a call from summer school. The three Marsh siblings have been behaving like monkeys and broke a window. They've been expelled and their parents were called, but I thought you could have a word with them."

"Sure. I have to go to there to get a notification. Uhm, what happened to your car? Jones?"

"Most possibly."

"If I was you, I'd grab that guy by the neck and make him eat the pavement."

Warren just shrugged.

"I got more important stuff to think about than that rascal. Like Billy. He's still the same. The doctor said he would be alright but I fear he hurts himself. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep..."

"All he does is roar. Ah, _ouais_. Marina almost begged me not to leave this morning."

"I hope they move their asses and do something about it before something happens and put the blame on us. Well, have a good day, Luc."

"Same, friend."

After a friendly pat, Warren started the car. He almost ran over a stupid runner but apart from that he felt incredibly calm. Happy even. He wondered for how long.

He was almost ran over but Treg seemed not to notice, even if he didn't have his headphones on. No, it wasn't that. He had run his customary nineteen miles but he pushed himself. He wanted to see what he was capable of.

Soon he crossed the center of the town and found himself in the outskirts. Then, the road.

Sweat coated his skin, his cheeks were red, but he kept going. Stopping didn't seem like an option. There was only a word inside his head: "Run".

 _Run, run, run!_

Faster. Now he was running as fast as he could. Striding. Yes, he was giving it all. He wondered where his limit was.

Not there, it seemed. He moved fast as a bullet, everything around him seemed blurred except for the road. It seemed to have no end. His heart beated so fast it would have scared anyone–but not him. Adrenaline ran through his veins. He just couldn't care about anything at all. Except running, as if running was everything.

 _Run, run, run!_

Treg suddenly stopped. He felt so dizzy that he had to sit on the road and recover his breath. It took him a long while and drinking what remained of the isotonic drink he carried with him. Yes, he had lost his mind and now paid the consequences. Treg read the sign which was just a few yards from him: " _Warner Falls, 12_ ". He chuckled at that. When he stood up and walked back home, this time slowly, he was still chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8

Kath stepped out of Sheldon's house and switched on her cell phone. The first notification she got was a text from her father, telling her about the new plasma TV he had bought and asking her about her week. Kath answered to him without mentioning her real situation. He wouldn't have understood. He would probably think she was joking. In short, it wasn't a good idea.

Kath raised her eyes from the phone to find Ben locking his door, also on his way to work. Kath doubted for a moment before rushing towards him.

She was so eager to have a word with him that she didn't notice the old jeep which stopped near them.

"Ben!"

Ben stopped and looked at her with a tiny smile.

"Ah. Morning, Kath. You're living with Sheldon now, huh? I knew you guys get along."

"He's scared and so am I. Uhm, listen, Ben, I'm sorry about what I told you last day."

No response from him, not even a small change in his expression. Why did he have to be that way? Anyway, Kath continued.

"This is a really strange situation and I...we don't have much idea of what should be done. I wish I had cold blood to do something about it or just forget about the matter, as you did. It may be something dangerous, it may be just a strange creature we will never see again, but...Oh, come on, Ben, say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Ben shrugged. "I don't know what's going on either. I just think this can't affect us so deeply. As you said, this could have no importance at all."

The man inside the car was interested in the conversation but sun was rising and it was better to do things quick, before somebody could see them. He stretched to take a small gun from the glove box. He quickly checked it was loaded and then turned towards the two young adults. He aimed at the man.

"...We haven't seen it since then, I am pretty sure it's gone to Roswell or the Pentagon..."

Sheldon was still asleep. Now that he didn't have a job, he had plenty of time to sleep. He had been paranoid those days but having someone in the house who would notice if something went wrong and a few chill pills helped him sleep better. He had planned to sleep for many hours, but he awoke very soon. Like the neighbors, he was surprised by a sound which had never been heard before in that placid town: a gunshot. And then a feminine scream and the noise of screeching wheels as a car dashed away.

* * *

"Billy, hey Billy."

Billy looked at Warren without really looking at him. Was he sniffing him? Anyway, that man looked more like an animal than a person.

"Do you know who I am? I am Warren, remember? The sheriff. You know I want to help you."

Billy's response was a roar, and Warren had to step back to escape from his hands sticking out the bars to catch and scratch him. Well, it was no use. The doctor had said it was just a matter of time but Billy seemed indefatigable. His throat was even sore from so much snarling and yelling; it had to be painful for him and yet he didn't stop. He didn't sleep, he barely ate...Where did he get that energy from? It was really dreadful.

Someone knocked at the door behind him to catch his attention. Warren turned to see Luc there.

"Ah, you are here. This has turned out to be a very interesting month." the officer commented, and walked towards him. Warren caught a very unpleasant smell coming from his armpits but was so interested in the news he brought he didn't mention it right away.

"So what do we got?" he asked, and took him to a place where Billy's screams couldn't bother them.

"Attempted murder in Avery Lane."

"Attempted murder? Well, this has to be the first time in Warner Falls' history that someone has tried to kill someone."

"It all happened around 7:25. These people..." Luc quickly checked his notes. "Katherine Reese and Benjamin Whitby, were having a conversation in the street when they were shot all of a sudden by a person inside a jeep which fled."

"And they didn't get the license, of course."

"No. They were too shocked."

"Are they wounded?"

"No, the man just got a scratch on his leg."

"Good. Did somebody give us something useful?"

"Only that the car was a jeep, an old model, and that the driver was a man. Well, that's what they think. Everything happened too fast, they said. But they think it was a man."

"We're getting nowhere with that."

"I'll get to work right now. Let's see if I find something."

"Sure. Just be careful, okay?"

"I remind you that I worked in the military of my country before being a policeman, I can take care of myself." Luc smiled.

"Yeah, I know you're no cadet but if there's a murderer in Warner Falls, now I'm sure anything can happen."

Luc gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before walking out. He found Marina on the way, carrying a considerable pile of folders.

"Morning, Luc. Nice morning, isn't it?" she greeted him.

"Yes, it is. My, you look particularly charmant today, girl." Luc observed.

Marina giggled.

"Oh, Luc." was all she said before going to her desk.

Luc continued his way but turned his head to watch her. Maybe it was that dress, which he had never seen before. Perhaps she had done something to her hair, or put a bit more make-up on. But whatever that subtle change was, Luc definitely liked it. With a smile, Luc left the police station, ready to investigate the most incredible happening in Warner Falls.


	9. Chapter 9

The boy lived in one of the prettiest houses in the whole town. It could be found in the best neighborhood, had a garden filled with beautiful, aromatic flowers and even it's bricks were spotless. When Isadore got there he saw a blonde woman taking care of the lawn, undoubtedly Mrs Murphy, Pip's mother. A very good-looking woman, still very young, from whom Pip had inherited his big blue eyes. She didn't notice Isadore, and he soon walked out of her sight to light a cigarette and wait. And he had to wait for a good while to hear another voice say:

"Bye, mom!"

"Goodbye, Pip, dear! Be careful!"

"Sure!"

The cigarette was almost consumed; Isadore gave it a last drag before tossing it, exhaling the smoke and going to meet the little boy with the delicacy of a rugby player. Pip stopped abruptely but he recovered his good disposition almost immediately.

"Morning, Izzy! What's up? How's your grandma?"

"I wanted to have a word with you precisely about that." Isadore got closer, so awkwardly close that Pip drew back and his smile faded.

"I don't know what you want from her. Her money, accumulate good karma, admiration. Whatever. I don't care. But stay away from her. I am warning you, you'd better not make me say it again. I don't want to see you in my house or talking to my granny again. Ever."

And before someone saw them or Pip had the chance to say a thing, he dashed away. The little boy stood there very still, very rigid, looking into the direction Isadore had disappeared.

What was that about?

* * *

"Excuse me, miss...Do I know you?"

The waitress was an overweight woman with rosy cheeks and pretty brown hair and eyes. Her smile was as gorgeous as those, at least that was Joey's impression.

"Of course you do. You come here very often, Mr. Mayor." the woman replied softly.

Joey chuckled. "Oh, sure, silly me."

He grabbed his coffee and sat on the table near the window. That allowed him to break away.

He had heard very unsettling news–of course, from José; that man was somehow so fell informed!–about a shooting in the town. That was the last thing he had expected in Warner Falls, someone trying to kill another someone!

He felt responsible for that in a way, even if he couldn't answer for people's actions. He was supposed to keep that town a safe place, that's why they voted him.

But then...Joey forgot all about it suddenly when a person passed by the café. He had never seen him before but for some reason his heart skipped a beat. his legs shook, ready to stand up. And he did. Did he really think about tlaking to him? But what would he say? That person was leaving, Joey quickly followed.

"Hey! Excuse me! You, yes, you! Wait!"

Sheldon stopped.

"Sorry." Joey panted. "But I just saw you and...Haven't we met before?"

Sheldon studied that man. Where had he seen those cheeks like apples, that piggy nose, that formal, almost outdated attire? Yes, it was somehow familiar, but so vage that Sheldon replied:

"I...don't think so."

"Really? High school? College? A party maybe?"

Sheldon shook his head.

"Oh...I beg your pardon. I was completely sure I knew you."

Joey walked back to the café shaking his head. Well, now he was sure he was going crazy, knowing every single person he came across...He would have to follow José's advice and get some rest before his brain fried.

Sheldon, on the other hand, kept walking at a slow pace, turning his head towards the man. Yes, he was so familiar...But...Ah, sure! He was one of those politicians whose face is everywhere during election campaigns! What a weirdo.

Anyway, he had more important things to think about. That alien, for instance, and the attack on Ben and Kath. He was still shaking. Could those two events be related? Like, that creature possessed someone or...? He had no idea, and the more he thought about it, the worse he felt. Forget about it...He couldn't. How could he?

No, he couldn't pretend nothing happened, like Ben. He had to act. That situation, the fear, the uncertainty, had to stop. He would find the creature and..., well, he had no idea of what he would do next, but he would find it and put an end to that.

* * *

The steak Martin was eating—no, the actual word to describe it was 'devouring'— was so bloody and raw it made Treg sick just by looking at it.

"Why don't you just go to the field and bite a cow?" Treg finally said with a side smile, swinging his spoon in the air as if it was some kind of magic wand.

"At least it is tastier than that bird seed you are eating." Was Martin's response, not raising his eyes from his plate.

"Hm. Yeah, you're right." Treg nodded, looking at his bowl full of flakes, seeds and blueberries. Yes, it was pretty sad compared to his friend's dish.

He was still eating when Martin finished. He got up, walked to the fridge and took a yogurt from it. He was about to sit down when he changed his mind and added to his dessert a banana and a couple of cookies.

"Wow, man."

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just tell me when you're gonna explode, to get out of the way."

"I feel very hungry these days. I guess it's because of the timetable changes. You'll see, I'm going to end up like my uncle Harry."

"Good, 'cause I can see your ribs, dude. That can't be good."

"Well, I've always been that way. Don't you remember Miss Kettleburn, from school? Yes, the one with the big glasses. She was concerned that my parents didn't feed me properly."

"Ah! Yeah, I know who you're talking about. I guess so. See, if you put on weight, that's nice; just...control yourself, okay?"

Martin licked the spoon after he finished the yogurt.

"Thanks for your concern, Treggy, my dear."

"Gotta take care of my beloved husband."

They both snickered and finished their dinner.

* * *

Luc woke up and for a second thought it was time to get up, but the clock ont he night table showed it was just 3 A.M. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but it was useless, so he remained there, quiet and still.

By his side, Sylvia slept. Luc could see her face thanks to the dim light which filtered through the blinds. She was usually a pretty woman but now that expression of peace made her look really beautiful. His beautiful wife, the mother of his two children.

...Why did he look at her and felt nothing?

He had always loved Sylvia, since they were introduced in a get together of old students. She was the girlfriend of his friend Eustace by then. They talked, shared some experiences, had some drinks together; they continued to see each other after that meeting, then went out as friends...Oh, did Eustace hate Luc when Sylvia left him. However, Luc had to say in his defense that he had never intended to steal his girl: it just happened. She was a pretty, nice woman and he was a man full of life. Of course they married soon. As people said, they were just meant for each other. They moved to Sylvia's birthplace, Warner Falls, because the town needed a policeman and cities were not a proper place to start a family in their opinion; two years later Victor was born and then Annie followed three years later. And after the routine and the children, Sylvia was still the happy girl he had fallen in love with.

But now, now he felt absolutely nothing when he looked at her. No more butterflies in his stomach, no more spontaneous smiles. He was just looking at another human being. A bed partner. That was such an uneasy feeling that he considered getting up and leaving the room. He actually did it. He went to the garden and sat on the stairs to smoke a cigarette, even though he promised himself he would cut it out. He needed a bit of air.

What a silly feeling and what a silly man he was.

"Luc, oh, there you are."

He didn't know for how long he had spent sat in there, just looking at the moon and the stars. Sylvia opened the door, phone in hand.

"I looked for you everywhere. It's Warren on the phone."

Well, Warren was not the kind of man who called people at such hour. Luc took the phone, wondering what the matter was.

"Oui?"

"Luc. Sorry to call you at this hour but it can't wait. I need you to come to the station now. You have to see something."

"What is it?"

"You have to see it with your own eyes."

"Okay, okay, I'll be there in a moment."

Sylvia gave him a worried look as he hanged.

"Go back to sleep, don't worry." Luc kissed her and rushed to put some clothes on and drive to the police station.

Warren was waiting for him outside, his arms folded and an impatient, grave expression in his face. Warren had always been such a relaxed man it made Luc understand that the situation was very serious.

"Good night." Luc greeted them. He didn't even had time to ask what happened, because Warren immediately started moving:

"No, it ain't a good night. Absolutely. Billy escaped. And you know how he did it? Well, take a look."

Luc followed Warren inside with a little bit of difficulty because the sheriff was practically running. When he stopped in the cell room, Luc understood why he wanted him to see the scene personally: the walls, made of solid bricks, was all torn down, as if a hurricane had stormed into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't you know what happened to Ben?"

Brian didn't look up as he stirred his coffee.

"What Ben? Ross?"

"The administrative, Whitby. Well, he was shot in front of his house. You have to be the only person in Warner Falls who doesn't know."

"I have too many things to take care of. But...is he dead?"

There was almost no emotion in his voice, still there was a hint of interest.

"Oh, no! He's quite alright! But he couldn't come today. The police is still inquiring, the fright...You know."

"Ah, sure, of course."

Brian judged the sugar was finally dissolved and sipped his coffee. It was still quite hot.

Someone shot at Ben? But why? He had to be the most boring person he knew. Well, the truth was that he didn't really know him–maybe he was involved in some shady business outside of work. Administrative assistant by day, drug dealer by night or something of the sort; nothing good, of course. Yes, he could see it.

He had never liked that man, to be honest. Human Resources had no problem with him and thought he was competent enough for that job, and he didn't doubt that, but...No. Ben was one of those people one doesn't like even if they have done nothing particularly unpleasant. It was not that he was happy that someone had tried to kill him, but he sure didn't feel too concerned.

After a small talk with Rose about her vacations in Scotland, Brian sat at his desk, left aside the report he was typing and opened the database. He wrote a name in the search bar and clicked on it when it appeared on the screen. He read all the information carefully. Why, he wasn't entirely sure. But he memorized it.

* * *

It was none of his business, of course, but José couldn't help meddling.

It had to be the seventh time he saw that man around, as if everytime he walked away, he seemed to remember about some spot he had missed and went back to inspect it. He looked like a complete weitdo, yes, so he may have simply been doing weirdo stuff, but something fishy could be happening, José had that feeling. So he came to his encounter during his lunch break.

"Sir? Excuse me."

Sheldon turned towards that man with tanned skin and a funny thin moustache. He identified that accent as Italian.

"Are you looking for something? Did you lose anything?"

"Uh, yeah, uhm..."

Sheldon was about to lie to him. Yes, he had lost a contact or his wallet, whatever he came up with. But at the last second he changed his mind–chances were the man thought he was pulling his leg, but...

"Listen, have you seen something weird around here?"

"Weird? Weird like what? A unicorn playing the flute?"

"More like a small man with no mouth."

"That has to be the strangest question I've ever been asked. Well, no, I haven't seen one of those."

"Hm. Thanks."

Sheldon took a few steps.

"Are you serious? Are you really looking for mouthless gnomes?"

"I don't think it's a gnome...It _could_ be..." Sheldon shook his head and approached José to speak to him with a confidential tone. "I saw one of them in my house."

"...Right." José nodded slowly.

"Ah, of course, I couldn't expect you to believe me. Nevermind. I said nothing."

Well, that was weird. Another one like Joey! Was that a paranoia epidemy or something?

"Sorry, sir! Don't think I am mocking you!" José caught up with him. "As I said, this is a very strange situation for me. Are you having weird dreams, perhaps?"

"Dreams? Hell, no! Since I saw that thing I haven't been able to sleep!"

"Ah." Yes, sure there was no connection after all.

"Tell me, what was that thing like?"

"I don't know...Like three feet tall, completely black, his face just had eyes, like, no mouth or nose or ears...Was dressed like a gladiator..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know that's weird, but I swear that's what I saw."

"Maybe it was just a prank, sir?"

"Oh, no, I don't think so. Also..."

José looked at him with interest. Sheldon moved closer to whisper:

"He mentioned something about a curse upon this town."

"A curse?"

"Yeah. I don't know what that means but that's what it said."

"Interesting! Yeah, I mean it. That's very interesting. So, why are you looking around like a headless chicken?"

"That gnome, or alien, or whatever it is, escaped. And I'm looking for it. It had a pistol, so the sooner I find it, the best."

"Haven't you told the police? If there's a thing like that around the town, they will sure find it."

"What do you think they will say if I told them this?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly. They'll think I'm crazy."

"I don't think you are crazy."

"Do you?"

"Sure! I know when someone is lying."

"Oh, thank God!"

"Maybe I could help you, if you want. I know this town like the palm of my hand...And I'm friends with the Mayor, that's a plus!"

"Yeaaah! That could help! Thanks, uh..."

"José Antonio Rivera Hernández, but just call me José."

"Hernández...I would have said Gonzales."

"Why?" José smiled.

"I don't know. You look like 'Gonzales'."

"Anyway, I'll be glad to help. If there is something out of place in Warner Falls, we will find it."

Nuts. Completely nuts without a doubt. He would have to ask Joey about the best way to proceed in these cases, but for the moment he would go along and support him. That por guy really believed every single thing he said, so he had to be very careful. He could be dangerous.

* * *

Warren didn't like to drink alcohol during work hours, but this was unheard of, so he made an exception. He offered Luc a glass and he accepted. He offered him a cigarette but he refused.

"Okay...So..." Warren started to say, but he paused and didn't speak again until a good while later.

"So...We have like...a homeless, deranged Superman on the loose. A man capable of tearing down a wall made of solid bricks. And mentally sick. And where is he now? We don't know."

Luc exhaled the smoke and nodded a little bit, slowly, with an absent expression.

"I really don't want to do this but the people must know. Billy's not a bad man but right now he's dangerous, and I can't let him harm anybody. We have to alert everyone. Someone must have seen him. For Pete's sake, with the mess he's left behind, someone must have seen him!"

Again, Luc said nothing. His eyes were looking at the smoke which ascended towards the ceiling.

"I pray we don't have to shoot him down if we find him. But if he leaves us no choice..."

Warren hushed and gazed at Luc, and he didn't make a sound or say anything.

"I guess I'll have to paint my nipples with glitter and dance naked in front of everyone at the Square, that will attract him, don't you think?"

Luc nodded and Warren frowned.

"Luc, dammit, you're not listening to me. I know I called you pretty early in the morning but this is important, and call me crazy but you should be concerned that–"

"I don't love Sylvia anymore."

Warren raised his eyebrows.

"...Huh?"

With the dramatism of a Shakespearian actor, Luc took a long drag off his cigarette and stared into space.

"I looked at Sylvia tonight and I felt nothing. Nothing at all. It was like sleeping with my sister. I feel...she is not the love of my life anymore. She has become just _my wife_. We were so fine...I work a lot but not too much. On the weekends we do lots of stuff together, we keep having lots of moments of intimacy after our children were born, we make love often...I ask myself, what's wrong? Why do I feel this way? I want to ask her but I don't want to hurt her. I may not love her but I still love her, if you know what I mean. Like, I don't want her to suffer. But I don't love her anymore. But I just have to fight, because she deserves it and for the children. This has been so sudden I don't know what to do..."

"...Yeah... You definitely have a problem, and I am sorry for you." Warren interrupted him, talking with a soft, slow voice. "But, please, we have a very important issue here, there might be lives at risk. So..."

"Yes, yes, I am sorry. Uh, sure, we have to warn everybody, and find Billy before he hurts somebody."

"I hope he hasn't done it yet." Warren sighed, and he finished the little whiskey remaining in his glass.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey always showed up at the same hour, punctual as if he meant it, and the order was the same everyday.

"Heh! Can you believe it? And he was so convinced!"

José chuckled but Joey didn't even smile.

"I think I know who you are talking about. I saw him the other day. It's funny because I was completely sure I knew him. It turned out I don't but..."

"Sigh...You're back at it?"

"I can't help thinking about it. I haven't seen anything but I don't feel well either, José...I'm nervous and I don't know why. Perhaps that guy didn't make it up, maybe he is completely sane, and it's all related?"

"Joe, you need psychological counseling, not crazy stories from some person you don't know."

"Where can I find him?"

José saw everything he could do or say would be useless, so he sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"I saw the police station all wrecked and the sheriff and the officer, you know, those guys who're always on good mood, looked so gloomy. I think they saw something. I'm sure."

"Didn't you ask?" Kath asked.

"Nah, I didn't have time. But I th-"

Sheldon was interrupted by a ringing. Too late for mailing and his friends and family always called in advance. Maybe it was Ben? Anyway, there was just one way to find out. Sheldon opened the door to find a familiar face.

"...Good afternoon." Joey greeted him, his hands clasped in front. "Uh...Sheldon Schwimmer? I don't know if you remember me, but I saw you the other day and..."

"Yes, I remember."

"Aha. Hmm...A friend of mine told me that you saw something strange around here and I thought...May I come in?"

"Sure!"

"Thank you."

Kath's eyebrows raised when that overweight person came in. Wasn't that Mayor Joe Bailey? In Sheldon's house? Well, that was a surprise!

"Do you want something, Mr. Mayor?" Kath asked.

"Uh, yes, a glass of water, if you don't mind. It's cloudy today but so, so hot!" Joey sat on the sofa after muttering a request for permission and undid his tie.

Where could he start from? It was complicated but he did his best. Kath and Sheldon listened with attention and when Joey finished and asked them to tell him all about the happenings they had witnessed, Sheldon exposed his version, careful not to miss a single detail, answered Joey's questions the best he could.

Joey nodded and scratched his neck.

"Alright...I don't know what all of this means but something big has to be happening. A curse...I wonder what it is about. The little creature must know for sure. Yes, I'd also like to find it."

"Maybe you can do something?" Sheldon asked.

"Me?"

"Well, you're the mayor..."

"Ah, yes, of course. Yeah. I will tell sheriff Warren to be extra careful and investigate. I have to have a talk with him anyway, because I've been informed about a huge problem but he hasn't told me anything yet because both of us are very busy. I trust him, he has been keeping this town safe for nearly thirty years, he will know what to do and tell me everything I need to know."

"Will he believe us?"

"I hope so."

"Thank you so, so much, Mr. Mayor." Kath thanked him.

"Joe. Not Mr. Mayor, please-It's so tiring." Joey smiled. He grabbed the glass of water and sighed with a faint smile before sipping. "I do hope we solve this issue before someone gets hurt; that's what I fear."

* * *

Time for a run. Treg stopped at the door of the house to choose a motivational song to start with. Above him, Martin was cleaning the windows, it was his turn. He looked down and saw Treg there, passing so many songs he wondered why he had so many he didn't like. He smirked, but then...Then his lips curved into a grimace.

The bucket with soapy water was heavy enough to seriously harm whoever was hit with it. Martin knew perfectly, and with that thought in mind, he grabbed the bucket and tossed it out of the window.

When he heard the scream, he jumped and quickly looked through the window. Treg was a step away from the trajectory of the bucket, soaked but fine. He looked up wide-eyed.

"Dude!"

"Oh, gosh, Treg, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Martin exclaimed.

"Yeah but...Crap!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Well, it's okay, I'm fine. I gotta thank you because it's so hot outside today. But geez, if you want me to have a shower, just tell me!"

"Goodness, Treg, I'm sorry! You're not hurt, right?"

"No, no, calm down. It was nothing. Really."

And he left, just like that. Was he even aware that just a few inches more and he would have died?

That, that close...

Martin was scared that, inside the fright, there was a small feeling of frustration.

* * *

Ben changed the channel again but this program was a total bore, so he switched off the television. He felt too distracted to read something or do anything else. It seemed he was going to have dinner and go to bed pretty early that day, because he had nothing better to do. And he had to keep himself busy. He didn't want to think about it...He didn't want to think about anything at all.

All he wanted was to go back to the days when nothing happened, and he was at peace. Was he asking too much?


	12. Chapter 12

"Of course I hope Billy didn't hurt anyone but I'm worried that he is hurt. I know he's dangerous but it's not his fault, it's his sickness. I remember when I was little and he already lived in the street. He said he liked my dresses and my ponytail—yes, I had long hair back then...My parents didn't want him to get close to me but I used to go to Pierce's candy store and bought him chocolate with my allowance. I don't think he remembers but oh, I think about it and..."

Luc barely listened but all his attention was on Marina. Maybe she was not the prettiest girl in town but she definitely had a certain something. Her cherry lips? Her naivety? The way she looked, with those big, beautiful eyes? Whatever it was, it was hypnotizing. So, so charming.

"Please, please, Luc, tell me you won't hurt him if you find him. Please."

Of couse, he couldn't assure that, because he would have to shoot him down if he was a threat. But his response was:

"Don't worry. I won't. I promise."

He just couldn't upset her.

* * *

"You got this this morning."

Brian looked at the envelope and then at Ben in such a way he stood frozen, wondering what he had done wrong this time.

"I heard you were attacked. Are you alright?" Brian asked then.

"Yes, it was nothing."

"No idea of who did it?"

"No."

"Hm. I'm glad to see you are unharmed."

"Thank you."

Since nothing else was said, Ben took it as a permission to leave. When he closed the door behind him, Brian raised his eyes from the letter and pressed his lips. Yes, again that twinge of pure disgust, completely unjustified.

Unjustified? Perhaps not. Brian knew that kind of people. People who acted with irritating self-importance, who thought the world owed them something, always wanting to be the center of attention. Ben was one of those, he knew it. Had it been in his hand, he would have fired him, he would have made everyone see who he really was...

He tried to focus on his work again but he finally put a name to what he felt everytime he saw that man. Hate.

He definitely hated Benjamin Whitby with all his might.

* * *

Fortunately, it was Mrs. Hart the only one who answered the door.

"Ah, Pip! It's you, my dear! Come in, come in!"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Hart...I just came to give you this back. Thank you so much, but I can't accept it."

Izzy's plush toy, a few candy, even the tips she had given him as a payment for some favors he had done to her...Mrs. Hart grabbed the boy from the shoulder before he rushed away.

"Wait a second! What's the meaning of this?"

Was Isadore at home? Pip didn't see him but he could have been listening.

"I...I don't think I should..."

"Did your parents tell you to do this?"

"No, no..."

"I can have a word with them."

"No, it was my idea, I promise."

"Oh, Pip, but I certainly don't understand. Don't you like me now?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I like you, ma'am! I...I like you so much! As if you were my own grandma!"

"Then stop this nonsense." Mrs. Hart gave Pip her gifts back and made sure he kept them. "You are also very dear to me, child, and I would be so, so sad if you left me."

"I don't want you to be sad."

"In that case, I hope to see you around often. You have a way to make me feel happy. With you and Izzy around, oh, I need nothing else."

Pip's smile daded a bit when that name was mentioned. Isadore wouldn't be pleased.

Oh, but if his presence made that lovely widow happy, he would go against him and everyone. Maybe he would understand with a little bit of time.

"Of course I will be around, Granny. Always."

They both smiled at each other.

Isadore, inside the bathroom, still naked and with his clothes on his hands ready to get into the shower, gritted his teeth. He didn't like the sound of that.

Maybe...the child knew?


	13. Chapter 13

Sun was going down. Pip crossed the road and finally got to Mrs. Hart's house. He saw a light coming out of one of the windows. He crossed the garden, whose flowers smelt with intensity at the last hours of the day, and knocked at the door. After a few seconds of waiting, they opened but it was not Mrs. Hart. It was Isadore.

"Come in."

Pip didn't dare to object, and Isadore pulled him inside without having into account his opinion. The house was disturbingly quiet, and that made him feel more nervous.

"Hi, Izzy...How's everything?"

"Not very well. Do you know why? Because I told you I didn't want to see you here, and you came back."

"...I was going to do what you said, I swear, but your grandma likes me, Izzy, and I like her, and I couldn't..."

"I know what you want."

Pip was about to ask him what he meant but Isadore didn't let him try.

"I know from the very moment I saw you, from the start." he said with grunting, whispering voice. "I knew who you were and what you wanted."

Pip turned his head towards the corridor. "...Where's Mrs. Hart? She called me and told me..."

"She's out of the house. Bingo night with her friends. And it was me who called you. I wanted to have a talk with you in private and put an end to this, since you didn't listen to me the first time I told you."

Pip drew back, his big blue eyes open wide with alarm.

"Izzy, you're scaring me…I…What's going on?" he babbled.

"You don't know really? Stop acting like both of us are clueless, please. We're not." Isadore replied. "I am not letting you get away with everything this time. I'm not letting you steal this from me."

Isadore was getting dangerously close, his eyes flaming with hate. He…Was he really going to hurt him? Pip felt rigid, too scared to run away or scream for help.

But his instincts knew what to do.

It all happened so fast that the child didn't realize what he had done after he saw the marble bookend in his hand and Isadore lying on the floor. There was blood on the marble and the floor. Pip's heart beat so hard he felt he was about to have a heart attack, but it relieved him a little bit to hear Isadore groaning softly, though he didn't move much. His hands refused to let go the bookend. It took him a little while to move. When he did, he dropped the object at his feet and ran away, faster than ever before.

When he got to the street, he bumped into a man.

"Hey, son! Where's the fire?" Warren chuckled.

But Pip rushed away without saying a thing. Warren looked at Luc, shrugged—"the boy's got more rush than a cheetah in flames"—and changed the subject.

"Haven't you talked to Sylvia?"

"Of course not. What do you want me to say to her?"

"Yeah, well, you have to say something to her, don't you think?"

"But I don't know what. I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve it."

"You have to do it now that you're in time, before you do something you'll regret and she's more hurt."

"Something I'll regret? Like what?"

"Like start arguing for everything or cheating on her."

"That is too nasty, Warren!" Luc frowned.

"I know, but it could happen."

Luc looked away.

"I...I guess you are right."

"Of course."

There was a long pause.

"Did you check the forest?"

"Yes, and apart from a few rabbits, we found nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

Pip felt he couldn't breathe, no matter how much effort he put on that. He was terrified and confused. Izzy was mad and tried to hurt him! But he wouldn't find him there, right? He hoped not.

He slowly calmed down and started to think logically. It took him a long while but he managed to come to a few conclusions. First: he committed a big mistake running away. He had found the sheriff and a policeman, he could have explained the situation to them, they would have taken care of everything, and yet he ran away. That was stupid; but he supposed that even the smartest man on Earth made stupid things when he was scared, and he was very scared. Second: he had to tell Mrs. Hart. She had never mentioned to him that Izzy had a mental illness, probably she didn't know, so he had to warn her. Izzy would never hurt his grandmother, would he? Oh, he didn't even know what to think!

A branch broke and made Pip jump. Something was walking towards him. After a second in which he trembled because he didn't know what to do or where to go, he decided to hide among some bushed. They scratched his skin and the posture was extremely uncomfortable, but he was almost sure no one would notice him.

The very first moment he saw it, Pip thought it was a bear, or, as absurd as it was, a gorilla. But a weak ray of moonlight revealed, under a mane and dark, old clothes a human face. It was no animal, but a man. Something difficult to tell, seeing how the man sniffed around and grunted with drool falling from his mouth at any sound he made. Scared, Pip held his breath and waited anxiously for that–person to leave.

Then, the man-animal cocked his head all of a sudden and breathed loudly through his mouth, listening. Steps were approaching, Pip couldn't see it but he could hear.

"Good to see I ain't the only one who's back to his old self. This was getting too boring." a husky man's voice said

Billy grunted at the newcomer like a beast.

"I know what you're thinking, boy. And I reckon that's not a good idea."

Billy's eyes noticed a silver sparkle, a gun in the man's belt. He grunted again but softer, with frustration, and didn't move.

"Yeah, you ain't that stupid after all."

Clayton stood still too, his thick, red eyebrows frowned while he studied the savage man in front of him. Maybe that was a highly sensitive soul and changed back rather quickly, like him. Were there more like them back in town? There was only one way to find out.

"Whoever you are," Clayton raised his voice, "don't you dare to move a single muscle if you don't want a pretty hole in your skull."

Pip felt the weight of the world over him. He had seen him. Somehow he had noted his presence. He was doomed.

The little boy was about to get out of the bush with his hands up when he found that Clayton wasn't talking to him.

"I have nothing to lose." a nasal voice replied.

If Pip could have moved, he would have seen the strangest creature he could have ever imagined emerging from the shadows. It was so strange that Billy stopped grunting and approached to smell it. Marvin didn't mind him, his big eyes, the only feature in his round, black head were fixed on Clayton, and his hand on his laser pistol.

"You, on the other hand..." Marvin added.

Clayton's lips curved.

"You didn't change." he muttered.

"So you are aware that there was a change."

Marvin tried to mask his frustration. He had really messed things up! Oh, how unfortunate!

"'Course I am. The whole town has to be at this point." Clayton replied and aimed at Billy with his head.

There was a long pause.

"How did you do it?"

"Why do you think I should tell you?" Marvin asked.

"A small talk would be nice before I kill you."

"As I said, you are the one who has something to lose. Things do not work the way they used to: perhaps you could handle a shot before as if it was just a simple gunpowder blast, but now...now you bleed and die."

"Yeah, I know perfectly. I could have ended with that rabbit if it wasn't for that stupid mistake. You're here for that reason too, aren't you? To kill that pest once and for all. I heard him and his friends talk about some little, scary creature, and methinks that's you. Am I wrong?"

Billy got so uncomfortable close to Marvin that he slapped him and the man yelped first and then roared, but he didn't dare to pounce on him.

"Well, bad news, tiny: he's mine."

"I do seriously doubt that."

"Oh, boy, how can I put it?" Clayton's voice was reduced to a grunt, and came closer to look at the Martian with menacing eyes. "You may have managed to stay a toon but I can still make you have a veery bad time. So you heard me: _slither back to your hole_."

"Threats coming from such an insignificant being..." Marvin held Clayton's stare without flinching.

No one had minded Billy. Not even Pip, who was listening with attention So when he heard a small grunt along with a warm, stinky breath on his back, the child couldn't repress a scream and jumped out of the bush, away from him.

"Well, look at this!" Clayton grinned.

Pip didn't waste a single second. He started running and didn't dare to look back. He ran as fast as he could, trying to use the trees and the darkness to protect himself in his escape.

Clayton's gun aimed at the boy. He could have shot him down in at least a couple of occasions. But he didn't. He couldn't care about a small, nosy brat now. Also, he had noticed a crucial detail: the Martian had taken the advantage of the sudden apparition to vanish. Clayton let out a small grunt which could have been identified as a frustrated or an amused one.

"I could have got him out of the way. Now I'll have to be quick. All because of that stupid kid..."

Billy saw Clayton walk at fast pace and stood there for a moment, indecisive, before quickly following him.


	15. Chapter 15

Things were very different now, that was for sure. Not that being hit was pleasant before, but it certainly wasn't that unpleasant.

Isadore slowly got up and touched his nose. It was swollen, it hurt. _Pain_...So much pain. He saw the blood on his hand and grunted. But he didn't stop to do something about the hemorrhage or rest his head. He had to find that little guy and stop him. He knew everything, he was sure, and he would do everything in his hand to ruin things, as he used to. He had to find him and stop him now that he was on time.

Now things were going right. Whatever happened, it was good for him. So he wasn't going to let anybody take that away from him.

* * *

Brian gazed at the shotgun, left on the table so that everyone could admire. Its owner, the hairest person he had ever seen, seemed pleased to see some people look at it with horror. He noticed Brian was staring at it with big curiosity and smiled at him with crooked teeth. Brian returned the smile.

"Did you have much luck?"

"Nay! They told me I'd find deer and boar here but there's only rabbits and shit."

"That's too bad."

"Beer's good, though. Tomorrow I'll be heading South, to a great place I know."

"I hope you're lucky."

"You know about hunting?"

He? A vegetarian who couldn't stand mud and the cold? That was completely out of question.

"Heh, no. Not a thing." Brian chuckled.

"Uh. Hey, buddy, can you do me a favor? I gotta pee, keep an eye on my stuff, okay?"

Brian couldn't refuse, not even reply, because the hunter immediately stood up and walked away. Brian continued to gaze at the gun on the table, until he got up, paid the waiter, grabbed it and walked out of the café.

* * *

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

José looked up at the sky with a bit of apathy.

"Full moon..." he muttered, even though it wasn't so easy to see with all those clouds blocking the sphere.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Joey asked.

"Yes, yes. Let's go." José replied and, as if he wanted to show his determination, he walked faster, so much that Joey practically had to run to reach him.

They stopped in front of Avery Lane, 2, and knocked. Kath opened. She and José were properly introduced and the two men were taken inside. Sheldon had prepared a few drinks and snacks but they were barely touched. José extended a map of the town on the table.

"So," Joey started to say, one hand on his hip, "the sheriff assured me today that there's nothing out there. Nothing out of common. I asked him about the police station, and he told me that the one who destroyed it was from town, a man they had arrested for violent behavior. A mentally sick man."

"And he broke a wall?" Sheldon asked. "Did he have a bulldozer or something?"

"Oh, not at all, he had to do it with his bare hands."

"Ah! Sure! I've seen this crap in movies! That small bastard possessed him in order to go unnoticed and gave him superstrength!" Sheldon exclaimed hitting the palm of his hands with his fist.

"What about we use logic?" José crossed his arms.

"I agree." Kath nodded. "There's still a chance that the alien left the town but still...What place hasn't been checked?"

"People's houses? The pool?"

"No, Officer Pourcel was there day and night and saw nothing."

"The school maybe?"

"That was checked too. All buildings in town were."

"Except for..."

They all turned to José, who was staring at the map with a pensive frown.

"Has somebody thought about...the water tower?"

"The...water tower?"

There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted by Sheldon slapping his face so loudly it had to hurt.

"Of course! How didn't we think of it before?! That's like, the best hideout in town! No one would ever get near!"

"Well, it's just a thought. Isn't that supposed ot be filled with water?" José asked.

"Actually no." Joey quickly replied. "It stopped being used during the fifties and it was kept because it was symbollic. These last years it's been left to rust, and it's supposedly locked...But something small and resourceful could have gotten inside with no problem..."

"If it's not in there..." Kath whispered, and didn't finish the sentence.

Joey turned to José. "You don't have to come with us if you don't want to."

The Mexican pondered about it for a moment before giving him a smile.

"You could use some help."

"Oh, Jo-José!"

"Don't think about it, _amigo._ " José stood up and looked around. "Well, lady and gentlemen, everyone knows it is during full moon nights when the supernatural is more active and we will go unnoticed, so prepare to get no sleep tonight: we are paying a visit to Warner Falls' landmark."

He had said all that had to be said; Kath, Sheldon and Joey got up too and prepared themselves.

It was a strange feeling, like something very wrong was about to happen, and it wasn't precisely the weather. Perhaps that was what pigs felt when they were put inside the slaughterhouse truck. That was how Kath felt when she put her safety belt on. She was so uneasy she couldn't stop moving. She turned to glance at her house and wondered if she would ever be back to receive her friend or her dear ones. A very grim thought, but she felt it was unavoidable. She didn't know what would happen to her or her partners, and still felt that the story wouldn't have a happy ending.

"Oh, wait! I have to do something before we go. It'll just be a minute."

Kath quickly left the car and rushed towards Ben's house. She rang and waited tapping her thights nervously. Ben was at home, she was sure, and staring at her. He doubted. But he finally opened. He didn't greet her, just listened to whatever she obviously wanted to tell him.

"Ben, I'll be honest with you: I think you're an idiot, a sourpuss. But I'm pretty sure that's only the surface and I think we could have been friends if we had ever had the chance to...to...I don't know, talk like normal people do, have time to open up..."

"You sound like you were going to the battlefront."

"Something bad's happening and I don't know if there's worse to come. So..." Kath sighed and looked at Ben's chest instead of his face. "I just wanted you to know...I'm pretty sure you don't care but...I thought you had to know."

And with that said, Karth walked back to the car. As soon as she got inside, Joey drove away. There was no time to lose.

Ben watched her leave and stood there for a good while. What a silent and dark night–yes, it was that kind of night in which one expects monsters to come out.

That silence was broken by quick steps and a soft panting, then a ring.

"No one's home, kid."

Pip turned his head to Ben and the man was reminded of a scared little animal.

"Ma-May I use your phone, sir?"

Ben looked at the child. He looked so red and his skin and hair were covered in sweat, his clothes were stained with a bit of dirt, and his voice, just like his body, trembled.

"...Sure, get in. I'll give you some water too. You seem to need it."


	16. Chapter 16

"You...think I'm crazy. Don't you, sir?"

Any other adult would have thought that the kid had made up a lame story to hide a mischief–shoplifting, throwing rocks at cats, playing with matches in the forest. But he was too scared, that was definitely not acting. And Ben knew the truth. Even if his face and voice didn't normally show any feeling at all, Pip felt quite relieved when he replied with such a soft, distant voice it sounded almost indifferent:

"Not at all."

So the creature–whateve it was–was still around, and wanted revenge...And those fools were going to its encounter that night.

Pip sighed quietly. His skin had recovered its normal tone and his breathing was regular again. Since wasn't only thirsty but hungry too, Ben allowed him to eat whatever he wanted, and he made himself a peanut butter sandwhich, which he ate fairly quickly.

"I don't know what to do...He could be at my house, he knows where I live...I thought of calling his grandma but what if he is still at home? And I'm too scared to go out...He could be anywhere, I mean, if he can walk...I didn't hit him so hard–I hope not!"

"First of all, calm down, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try...I ought to go to the police, right? Isn't that what I'm supposed to do in this kind of situation?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But should I tell them about what I heard and saw in the forest?"

Ben opened his mouth but closed it immediately. He haeard one of the kids of the neighbors sing, followed by the father yelling: "Stop that infernal music!". He was finally going to answer after a long pause when someone knocked at the door.

Ben didn't move, and Pip looked at him with surprise.

"Don't you answer?"

Answer to who, at that hour? Kath and Sheldon, the only people in town he had some kind of relationship with, were not around–unless they were back, which was pretty unlikely.

"You should hide." Ben murmured.

"Huh?"

"Go to the bathroom, close the door and hide. Don't move. Don't make a sound."

Pip wanted to protest but the knocking was insistent and Ben made him gestures to hurry, so the boy obeyed and Ben immediately ran to answer. He didn't look through the peephole, he just opened the door. A double-barrel gun was pressed against his chest.

Pip covered his own mouth before he could gasp. Brian wouldn't have noticed anyway; his eyes were fixed on Ben with the triumphal rage of a predator.

"Mr. Benson?!" Ben exclaimed.

"Don't 'Mr. Benson' me! This is it...This is the night when you _die_!" Brian answered.

What now? Pip wanted to open the door and help Ben but he was indecisive and Ben had told him not to move. But he had to do something!

Yes! He would get help! The little boy opened the bathroom's window as quietly as possible and climbed the toilet to reach it and go through it. He fell on the grass and started running.

Ben raised his hands. Even with a gun aiming at him, he didn't look more than midly surprised.

"But what have I done to you? It's because I was so late with the report?"

"I am doing what I oughtta have done so much time before!"

"Well, get in line, baldy!"

Ben and Brian turned their heads towards the open door, at which a red-haired man with a long, magnific moustache was standing. He had two pistols in his hands and pointed at the two of them with each one.

"I too have unfinished business with this pest!" Clayton snarled.

"Step aside, Earthling! I shall be the one who gets rid of Bugs Bunny!"

Clayton was very little surprised, but Brian saw with evident shock that a black, Roman little man slipped through Clayton's legs and aimed at Ben with a very colorful, plastic-looking pistol.

But when that name was mentioned something strange happened to him. He became frozen for a few seconds, and then his body shook as if he got an electric shock in his spine.

Now he knew it was not an impulse what brought him to that house. It was destiny.

"Bunny? ... ** _Bunny_**!"

He turned his eyes to Marvin and Clayton as he gripped the shotgun, his eyes filled with hatred.

"This one's mine! Beat it before I blow up your skulls too!" he grunted.

"You? Don't make me laugh!" Clayton gave him a side smile. "Get out of the way!"

"Over my dead body!" Brian now pointed his weapon to Clayton.

"You both leave at this instant or else I won't leave any bodies!" Marvin intervened, aiming at both of them alternatively with his pistol.

And then he shot. Marvin spoke no more and simply fired. There was an explosion which made them stumble and fall and when they were able to see again, they saw black walls and floor, furniture reduced to dust, a fire starting on one corner, but there were no human remainings in there.

"Of bloody course!" Clayton complained and ran towards the bathroom door, which was swinging because of the air which was coming from the open window. When he saw it, he ran outside while yelling, "Come back here and let me spill your guts!"

"Urgh! Delays! I hate delays!" Marvin muttered, and also walked out of the house and disappeared.

Brian grunted and followed his competitors as quickly as he could. He couldn't let those two, whoever or whatever they were kill Ben first. Ben, no, Bugs!

How could have he forgotten? He felt like if he had woken up from a long nap. But now, now he was starting to remember and the more memories came back to him, the angrier he felt. He had seen him dialy, he had been under his supervision for years; he had had so many chances to kill him!

Why did he look so different? Didn't he remember who and what he was? It didn't really matter. He would have plenty of time to think about it after he killed him.

Ben waited for long enough to be sure that there was no one inside the house and that they were not coming back to get out from behind the kitchen table. What a bunch of idiots! But they had guns and they were not playing.

"Kid?"

Yes, he was gone. He was a smart boy after all.

Now what? Hiding seemed like a good plan to him, the best he could think of, but the kid and his neighbors were outside, and they could find those guys. It was not their business but who knew if they...He would never forgive himself if something happened and he did nothing to stop it.

He had to do it.

So Ben didn't lose time lamenting that his home was practically in ruins and just ran.


	17. Chapter 17

Martin's eyes turned to Treg.

"Go to bed."

Treg made a funny noise and his eyelids opened brusquely, only to go back immediately to his comfortable posture.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"You're asleep, Treg."

"I'm not. I'm just relaxed."

"Whatever you say." Martin sighed, crossed his arms and leaned back a little bit.

Of course he was sleeping. To him that documentary about European space technology was fascinating but to Treg, of course it was a complete tedium. He was only interested in cartoons and quiz shows with good-looking hostesses.

Treg had closed his eyes again and didn't open them. He would surely start drooling at any moment. He always did.

Martin watched only half a minute more of the program before his whole attention turned to his sleeping friend.

That scent again...It was him. It had nothing to do with sweat or perfume: it was his scent, how he was supposed to smell naturally, wasn't it?

His stomach started to protest.

Why? He wasn't hungry, they had had a good dinner just an hour ago.

Then, he felt an impulse. He tried to fight it but he found himself succumbing. He leaned on Treg, a little bit at first, to later be so close he could feel his breathing. Again, his mouth was getting full of saliva. The scent got so intense it was driving him crazy. Obeying his impulse, he licked the space between the shoulders and the neck and finally bit it.

Treg let out a yelp and kicked Martin right in the testicles, making him fall off the sofa.

The blue-haired man touched his neck with his brow lowered and mouth opened.

"Dude, you bit me! What's wrong with you?!"

"I..."

Good thing Treg didn't leave him finish, because the truth was that Martin didn't know what to say. "I you wanted me to go to bed, just say it! Ow!"

And he got up and, saying nothing else, he walked to his room and closed the door.

Martin stood up and remained there in silence. Well, he had no excuse for that. That had been no accident.

Darn, Treg was right: what was wrong with him? _He had tried to eat his friend!_

* * *

Marina opened the door.

"Luc! Hi! Oh! Uh...Sorry, I was going to bed..."

It was rather evident: all she was wearing was an old advertising T-shirt so big it looked like a dress on her–even though she was also a very _petite_ girl. Luc couldn't help chuckling as she pulled the shirt down to cover her lack of pants.

"Sorry to disturb," Luc said, "Warren and I were around and I thought...Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. So, still nothing?"

"Only a bunch of underage kids smoking in the park."

"Oh..."

"Still, be carefull, okay?"

"Sure. I won't move from here."

"You promise? I just...wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened to you."

A little shiver ran down Marina's back. That was...the first time a man said something so pretty to her! Luc seemed to realize what he had just said and looked away, clearing his throat. Marina smiled.

"You are so sweet, Luc. So, so sweet."

She came closer to give him a small kiss on the cheek, which made Luc look at her again and recover his smile, not that one he showed to everybody, but only to the people dear to him, that one which made him look like a complete dork. His heart was beating so hard.

"It's a hot night, ain't it?"

Luc was quite natural but Marina, on the other hand, practically jumped when she saw Warren coming straight to them. She got her shyness back and again tried to make her T-shirt longer.

"Good-Good night, Warren. So...no sign of Billy yet?"

"Not at all, but I just got very worrying news while I was parking the car. Not that it has something to do with it, but there was an explosion in Avery Lane. The house of the man who was shot the other day."

"Oh." Luc simply muttered.

"Yes, something's fishy. So, I don't know what you guys were talking about, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow."

" _Bien sûr._ See you, Marina. _Bonne nuit_."

"Good night, boys. Be careful."

"Good night, babe."

As soon as Marina closed the door, Luc started walking. Soon he realized Warren didn't move. There he was, glaring at him.

"...Didn't we have an emergency?" Luc hurried him.

"I see what's going on..."

"Huh?"

"Marina and you. For Pete's sake, Luc, I told you...I told you and you said you wouldn't, and still you..."

"Wait, are you implying that I...?" Luc straightened up and opened his eyes very much at that offense. "Warren!"

"How didn't I see it before?" Warren sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. "Of course, you were bored of your wife and you had this pretty, naïve chick in the office and you..."

"Warren, stop saying nonsense! I would never..."

"You like Marina! You like her! Don't you dare lie to me, son!"

"I don't like her!"

"See? You're lying! It's obvious you do! I have eyes! I saw you! All that was missing was a kiss under the stars, if there were stars tonight! I know it's a French thing and stuff, but I won't tolerate that nasty behavior in my town! I don't want your wife or Marina to suffer because you can't control your impulses!"

Luc closed his fist and it almost seemed as if he was about to punch him in the face, but he huffed and then tensed his body.

"Okay, I can't deny I like her, but I don't want to involve her in any disgusting situation either, and I wouldn't do that to Sylvia, I told you! Please, don't speak so loud, she's going to hear you!"

"This is my voice, boy, I can't do nothing about it!"

"Come here, rabbit, and fight like a man!"

Well, someone was being loud and this time it was not Warren. A man came from Clampett Avenue and was now walking down Jones Street, looking in every direction, even under the cars, kicking all trash cans he saw. He would have been a common intoxicated man if it wasn't for a detail Warren and Luc noticed when he approached: he was armed.

"Sir! You, sir! Stop!"

Clayton stopped and Warren approached him. "Put your guns up, I say, drop the guns!"

The red-haired man snickered. He extended his arms at his sides and it almost looked as if he was about to obey. But he spinned the pistols and before Warren could react there were two simultaneous shots, one single bang, and Warren fell to the ground. Clayton ran. Luc first looked at his friend and then took his gun and fired. He missed by a few inches, the bullets broke the window of a car.

The door of Marina's house opened and she let out a scream when she saw what caused those noises.

"Warren!"

"Marina, go back inside!" Luc yelled before running after Clayton.

But Marina didn't obey. Warren's white suit had a red stain on the stomach and it was expanding. The man could barely move, every movement he tried to make hurt him so bad. Marina dropped on her knees by his side and opened the jacket to see the wound.

"Oh, no...No, no, no...Uh! Hold on, Warren! I'll be right back, I promise!"

Marina ran back inside her house and came out with her phone. She dialed the emergency number as fast as she could, pressing the wrong buttons because of her nervousness, and then she finally was able to call them.

"...No service?!" she exclaimed.

She looked around. Why did no other door open? Didn't nobody hear the bang or the screams?

"Help! Oh, please, somebody help!"

She ran to knock at her neighbors' doors and she got no answer. None. She was getting so anxious she seemed to be the one needing medical assistance.

"J-Just wait a moment, Warren! I'll get help!"

Again, she ran back home to use her line phone. That had to work.

But it didn't.

"Oh, no...Oh, no, not now..."

Warren was complaining, so Marina quickly returned to his side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, fighting the pain.

"The phones are not working!"

"Use mine. Here...Try..."

Marina obeyed.

"...No! It's not working eith–"

Warren and she contemplated the screen. Not only there was no signal: the screen was flickering.

"...Wha...?"

They had better things to focus his attention on than the sky.


	18. Chapter 18

"Izzy, I'm home!"

Mrs. Hart dropped the keys inside a decorative bowl in the hall and turned on the lights.

"Oh, you should have seen Emily! She sure wanted my head after I won her like seven times in a row! Pow! Hahaha!"

No one replied. There was absolute silence.

"...Izzy?"

Maybe he was asleep, so Mrs. Hart fell quiet. However, she approached his bedroom and saw there was no one there. Izzy wasn't at home.

"Huh..." Well, he left! He could have said it to her before, but she wasn't really bothered.

A sound made her walk towards the window and open it. She watched the streets with a frown.

* * *

"I didn't think it was that...big!"

Sheldon felt tiny as an ant when he found himself stanging below that bulk. It had never seemed to big to him.

José cut the chain on the entrance door with a shear he kept inside the trunk of his car and brought for the occasion into a backpack–he had been right assuming he would need it.

"Of course it's big. What did you expect?" he said.

The four continued to look at the tower in silence for a good while.

"Okay, so...who goes first?" Sheldon asked.

"What about you?" José suggested.

"Uuuh..."

"Okay, I'll go." Kath sighed and lost no time with hesitations: she immediately started to climb those rusty stairs. José was next.

"Your turn." Sheldon stepped aside to let Joey go next.

"But you're coming, right?"

"Sure, sure...Well, we could need someone down here in case something goes wrong, but..."

Joey gazed at him with one eyebrow raised. Sheldon's expression didn't change.

"...Okay, you're right. Stay here and be ready in case something goes wrong."

"Sure, I'll be your watchman."

Joey hear a badly-hidden sigh from Sheldon but didn't mind it. He had to be focused. He hated heights, and seeing that spiral stair made him want to go back home and leave all that matter alone. He took deep air, exhaled it slowly and gripped the handrail. Even if those days had been really hot, it was so cold. The old paint chipped and glued to his sweaty hands. Would those stairs hold them? He tried to trust whoever designed that thing, but it was quite difficult to him. After decades of neglect...

"Come on..." he muttered to himself.

"How are you doing?" he yelled so that José and Kath could hear him, even though it wasn't really necessary to shout, because they could hear him fine.

"Good! It's resisting at least!" José replied.

So Joey only had to worry about the height. But all he had to do is never look down.

When they reached the top, what a great view they found! If things went right, Joey decided he would propose to the town's council to restore the water tower and turn it into a viewpoint. The little town of Warner Falls in front of them, the scarce woods remaining and the road, which looked like a snake. Not that there were plenty of things to see but he imagined how pretty a sunset would look from there.

"Joey."

He had been distracted and didn't notice José was talking to him until he grabbed his hand.

"Look."

The door should have been locked, of course. José had expected that and had brought more tools to force it too. But this time it was not necessary: he just had to push and it opened.

"I don't like this." Joey muttered.

"Me neither. Does anyone know karate? We might need it." José commented.

Kath peeped inside.

"I can't see a thing, did you bring a flashlight?"

"Sure."

As soon as he finished the sentence, he turned it on. One flashlight would be enough, this was a potent one.

It was very suffocating in there, because, apart from a few leaks, no air came in and the whole place was extremely humid. Each of their steps, any small sound echoed.

They didn't dare to split; not with a dangerous creature like that, so the three of them walked very close to each other.

"Hey, close the door." Kath whispered. "In case it tries to escape."

José walked back to the door and stopped all of a sudden. Joey was about to ask what the matter was but he saw it himself thanks to the light from the flashlight: there was something on the way. A frog.

"That's...not what you saw, right?" Joey asked in just a mutter.

"No..." Kath replied.

"Careful, it might have metamorphosed." José drew back a little.

The frog looked at them–or maybe he wasn't looking at anything in particular and they were just in the way–with the blankest expression ever imagined, the one everyone could expect from an animal. Improbable. That didn't look like something dangerous, unless once again appearances deceived.

Wait. It moved! It stood on its rear legs and took something from his behind, a top hat. It put it on. Its expression changed. Was that...a smile? And then...it started to sing, swinging its legs with exquisite spirit.

 _Hello, my baby,_

 _Hello, my honey,_

 _Hello, my ragtime gal._

 _Send me a kiss by wire_

 _Baby, my heart's on fire!_

 _If you refuse me, honey, you lose me_

 _And you'll be left alone._

 _Oh, baby, telephone,_

 _and tell me I'm your own!_

Joey, José and Kath watched it too amazed to say a thing. What could have they done after witnessing such a thing?

But then a voice spoke so close, so suddenly that they jumped out of their skin.

"You naughty thing! Trying to escape again, huh?"

José shone the light on the figure which was approaching and his lips parted.

* * *

Sheldon looked up at the sky. Was that a thunder? Well, now there was no moon, clouds filled the sky completely and temperature dropped. The only thing missing: rain. He looked up and sighed. He hoped they were alright. He didn't hear a sound and received no calls, so that was supposed to mean everything was going fine. Or that the alien was in there and they had no time to defend themselves. He made a good effort to be optimistic.

He needed to distract himself. He took his cell phone and clicked on a game app which always helped him relax. The screen started to flicker after he did it.

"Huh? What is...?


	19. Chapter 19

The woman approached and they drew back instinctively. Apart from her sinister appearance, they could tell she didn't smell very good from that distance.

She had a black, greasy mane and a nose as big and full of zits as a bad potato. Her skin was pale and maybe it was an effect of the illumination, but it had a curious shade of green. Her teeth were crocked and not clean at all; some were missing. Her nails were perhaps a bit too long and she was fat, dressed with a black dress which made her look even fatter.

The woman laughed.

"Finally! Finally someone comes to see me! I was starting to think I'd rot in here! Excellent! Excellent! You are smart, good boys! Yes, you are!"

"Who…Who are you?" Joey was the first one to recover his speech.

"Who am I? Who am I? No, no, no, who are you? That's the right question, that's the question you have to ask."

"Yes, uh, sorry to disturb your…home, madame…Ahem, I am the Mayor, Joe Bailey, and we are looking for answer to–"

"Answers!" the woman exclaimed so loudly Joey feared he had offended her somehow. "Yes! I have answers, all of them! Oh, but it's a pity, my dear…"

"Uh…What do you mean?"

"You didn't give the right answer. That means everything is the same."

Joey took deep breath because he was starting to feel nervous. "No, madame, I am telling you the truth. We are not here to hurt you and I am the Mayor."

"No, no, no, no. A million times no. You have been a hunter, a pilot, an explorer, a soldier, but never a mayor, and definitely not a Joe Bailey. You are not that man. That man never existed."

"…But I do exist, madame. Can't you see me?"

"Excuse me for a second." The woman bent down to pick the frog up from the floor and held it in her hands so tightly it almost looked as If she wanted to squeeze it to death.

"Tut, tut, tut. Nonsense. Nothing but nonsense. And I suppose you don't know anything either." She turned her eyes to José and Kath. "You hear but you don't know."

"Can't you speak clearer, please? I don't understand a thing." Kath replied.

"Oh, Lola…You used to be so spicy, so daring…You still have courage, after all you are here, but you're not the same. So sad. But that the curse was a complete success, though!"

"Who are you? How do you know that–?" José asked.

"How do I know? Well, sure I know! I cast the spell, dearie! Of course I know there's a curse!"

"…You…" Kath muttered, her eyes open wide.

"I am Hazel the Witch. You already know that, but I'm reminding you."

"You…cursed us?" Joey asked. "Why?"

In response, Hazel shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I was bored."

"You what?" Kath couldn't help exclaiming.

"I was bored."

"You…cursed this entire town because you were bored?" José asked.

"Yes."

As simple as that. The calm with which she said that made Kath angry.

"Are you crazy?! Because you were bored! Wha–! Lady!"

"Sorry, baby, but, believe me, it was lots of fun! Everything changed, the entire universe! You didn't remember a thing, yet you still retained old habits and feelings! Some of you even retained your memories! Ah, it was better than any TV show! And when good old Marvin appeared! I bet those ultra-sonic travels had to do something about it, maybe the curse was set at the precise moment he entered one of those wormholes, but when he came…Aaaah! Everything got interesting! Oh, what a show, what a show, and I had the best view!"

"You…did this to amuse yourseld…Oh…" Joey whispered.

"Well, you had your fun, didn't you?" José took a step forward. "Stop this curse now, then."

"Oh, Speedy, I'd love to, my little one, but you see, I have no control over the curse now. First, because I made a tiny, little miscalculation aaaaand I am flesh and bone and powerless too. Empty. Another common human being. I kept my beauty, yes, but nothing else. I can do nothing about it."

And she let out a long laughter which froze the gang's blood inside their veins.

"Second," Hazel continued, as calm as if nothing had happened, "it isn't me the one who has to break the spell, but you."

"Us?"

"Yes. It is one of those spells which the more you talk about them, the weaker they are. You have to embrace your old side again to go back."

"Our old side…What do you mean by that?" José asked.

"Well, you have to go looney, of course! That way, only that way, everything will go back to normal."

Kath, Joey and José glanced at each other, and then Joey looked back at the witch with determination.

"You are coming with us."

"Aha! You are determined! Yes, I knew you were not wimpy at all. I'm so proud of you, Porky boy! Sure! Let's go! This is the best view of the town but I'm tired of hiding in here all day and night, eating bugs because I can't go to the grocery store! It should be so, so fun! Hahahaha!"

"That was not very nice." Joey murmured.

"It wasn't an insult, darling." Hazel patted his big belly friendly. "That was your name. Porky Pig. Remember something now?"

Joey frowned and didn't answer.

"Oh, of course, you are still constrained. Yes, this is a very potent spell. You were lucky that certain accident occurred: some stay like that for the rest of their lives. They grow so attached, because that seems like the only thing they know."

Among all the junk the witch had gathered inside the water tower, which the group noticed when she started walking around, there was a box in which she imprisoned the singing frog and walked out of the tower first, so excited that she practically jumped the stairs. "Fresh air! Ah!" they heard her exclaim.

"Daffy Duck! You look good, hun! So ordinary, so common, yet so good!"

Sheldon was first surprised to see that woman coming out of the water tower along with his partners, then offended.

"Daffy? Who is she calling daffy? Hey, who's this woman?" Sheldon replied, but Hazel didn't hear him, or directly ignored him.

"Look at this! I did a wonderful job! I am the best!"

Sheldon turned towards José, Kath and Joey.

"Are you alright? Who's the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"A witch, you said it. She's the responsible for the curse." Kath continued before Sheldon could ask. "Nothing around h–?"

Her question was answered immediately when a car crashed right in front of them, into the fence of the water tower facilities. Before any of them could move, the driver, a bald man with a big nose laughed maniacally and ran away evidently unharmed.

"What…"

"Something's happening. I heard shots and screams. And my cell phone doesn't work."

"Isn't that wonderful, dears?" Hazel grinned.

"The shootings, the man escaping the police station…What's happening to everyone?" Joey asked.

"They're all going mad." Hazel replied slowly, taking pleasure in each syllable she pronounced, and the sentence was closed with a long laugh.

But Kath, José, Sheldon and Joey were not in the mood to laugh too.


	20. Chapter 20

A shot, then another. Pip stopped. No, he definitely wasn't going in there. So he took the right turn, prepared to run after a small decrease of the speed to rest his legs, and then…

Then he bumped into Isadore.

Pip gasped and tried to escape but Isadore was faster and grabbed him by the hair.

"Gotcha! Now you're not escaping!"

"Let me go!"

"No way! I've waited for so long to have you in my claws!"

Isadore was big and he was small. Isadore was an adult and he, only a kid. Sure he had hit him with a bookend but only because Isadore wanted to hurt him. It was not fair. Not a little bit. And he wasn't going to accept it.

With the quickest movement possible, Pip punched Isadore right in the stomach with enough force to make him release him and pushed him to the ground. After that, he grabbed him by the moustache.

The kid was angry, Isadore saw that, but for a second he saw a change in the child's expression. Surprise, maybe?

"There we are again…" Isadore complained in low voice and a tired smile.

"You…What do you mean? O-Okay, I don't know what you're talking about, and now you're going to tell me!"

"So you didn't know?" Pip pulled his whiskers and Isadore protested. "Ouch! Alright, alright! I'll tell you all I know!"

Pip was ready to listen. Isadore took a moment to arrange his thoughts, cleared his throat and started his narration:

"Everything around us, every single thing is a lie. My name is not Isadore Hart. I know my parents never died in a car accident when I was a toddler and the woman who has supposedly brought me up is not my grandmother. Never went to a cruise or got a job at the book shop. I remember everything quite well but I know it's not real. I know the truth. I was actually a cat before. Sylvester. That was my real name."

"…A cat?" Pip asked.

"Yep. A cat."

"But…You were a cat and now you're human?"

"Well, practically all people in this town wasn't human. You included. You were a little, yellow bird."

Pip was about to reply but he stopped with his mouth open and pondered about it. He had a strange feeling… Pip said something under his breath with an expression which could barely show how bizarre that idea was.

"I don't know what happened, or when, but everything changed. Just…like that. I suddenly found that I had a new body, a new life, a new family…It was…strange and kind of frightening, because I had all these memories, documents and photos and all kinds of proves of Isadore's existence and that he was me. But somehow I knew I was

"You…You are lying, right?"

"No, I swear I'm not lying. Those people you think are your parents, your friends–if you have any–, that's not true. Your name is not Pip. I can tell you which it is: Tweety. Everyone called you Tweety."

"Tweety…But…if you remember…why don't I…?"

"No idea." Isadore replied, placing his hands inside his pocket. "I thought I wasn't the only one, but I looked around and saw everyone so calm, so busy with their issues."

"And you said nothing? You knew this is all a make-believe and did nothing?" Pip frowned.

"Who would have believed me? Come on." Isadore shrugged. "Also, I hate to admit…that this situation is far more convenient to me. The true me lived most of his life in the street, fed on every little animal he found, everyone kicked and pushed him around! Now I have a granny who takes care of me, a nice home, I live in peace…So…" Isadore looked at all of them with begging eyes. "Is it really necessary to dig deeper into this? You have a family who loves you and takes care of you. Can't I have Granny this time?"

Have Granny? What did that mean? Granny was his once? Pip's head was starting to hurt. Too much information at once, and he still didn't know if it was just a trick or he was telling the truth. He sounded so convincing, but that was unbelievable.

"…You didn't want me to be near Mrs. Hart because…?"

Isadore said nothing, he was still waiting to hear the response to his question.

"So, don't you know what caused this? Don't you have any idea?" Pip insisted and again he received a negative answer.

"No, but it happened to everybody, and I don't even know when. Months, years ago, I don't know. It's hard to tell when…"

A roar interrupted him, and then the lamppost almost fell on him, it missed just by a couple of feet. Billy opened his mouth and shouted something incomprehensible, making the drool inside of his mouth splatter. Isadore hadn't seen him before like Pip did, but he too screamed when he made his appearance. Even if what he said had no sense, they had an idea of what he wanted.

* * *

"Luc! Oh, God, Luc!" Marina yelped.

The officer ran to her and Warren, panting.

"He escaped! Le maudit s'est enfui! Did you call emergencies?"

"No! Phones aren't working and I don't know why! And I don't know what to do! He's bleeding so much!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Everything will be okay."

Luc caressed her hand stained with blood and then focused his attention on Warren.

"Warren, do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I'm losing blood, not my hearing." He replied.

Luc inspected the wounds. Two holes, one near the stomach, the other one hit one rib. The first was the one he was concerned about. If an organ had been damaged, with no help at all, he was doomed.

"If the ambulance won't come, we will take him to the hospital. Marie, help me take him to the car."

He was strong but Marina was weak and delicate, and wasn't even wearing shoes. However, she didn't complain even once and did all she could. Silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Breath. In and now out, that's right."

"I'm sorry I couldn't…"

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. You did nothing wrong."

"Come on, girl, don't cry." Warren made an effort to smile at Marina. "I don't plan to die yet."

"Pressure the wound." Luc ordered. "Here, use my–"

Marina didn't listen to him and forgetting about everything, what was correct or decent because the situation was critical, she removed her T-shirt and used it to press the gunshot wounds. Warren opened his mouth but he said nothing, he was feeling too dizzy and they hadn't even moved yet. He was lied down on the rear sits and Marina sat y his side to assist him while Luc drove. Ten minutes to the nearby city, with no hospitals but a medical center in which Warren would be well attended. Everything would be alright soon. He only had to resist ten minutes. Everything would be alright soon. Marina repeated that to herself a million times, all times needed to actually believe it.


	21. Chapter 21

Clayton grunted, each step he took he muttered a curse. He had been able to mislead the policeman but he got him in the leg and now he limped. He would kill him too. He was starting to have a quite long list actually, but the first one was the rabbit. Now he had too many competitors, so he had to do it quick–he hoped the others hadn't found him first.

"Ah, yes, this was way more bearable. Just a moment and you were back in action. There wasn't this…pain…Urgh…Confounded frog…He'll pay for th–"

Clayton stopped then, and let the end of the sentence slip, like "–iiiissss…".

"Tell us what things were like before the curse, please." Joey requested Hazel.

"Still don't remember?"

"No…Not really…I mean, I had these dreams but…were they…?"

"Yes. Those are memories from your past."

"So I was…a pig…"

"Yes."

"…A talking pig?"

"Exactly."

Joey heard Sheldon snicker behind him.

"If it wasn't for the things I've seen, I wouldn't believe any of this."

"Ah! Of course! Logic!" Hazel spit. "You were kicky, sparkling! The things you could do! And now watch you! Just worried about paying the bills, so rational, so weak, so boooring! Porky, dear, if you want to get things done here, forget about sense and logic. Away with that!"

That blondie…She was quite good-looking, but that was not what interested him. He knew her. She was around Bunny all the time. She would take him to where he was hiding, he was sure she knew.

He had only taken one step when he felt something in the back of his neck.

"I told you to stay away." Brian grunted. "The rabbit and I have unfinished business."

"So do we. I was first."

"Were you the one who shot him? The little guy? Well, either way, I don't care. He's mine."

"I don't think so."

Clayton stepped on Brian's foot in the most painful way possible, using all of his eight and quickly took advantage to turn the tables. Now two guns were aimed at Brian's chest.

"Told ya: the bunny's mine. Don't try to stop me."

Those two ridiculous Earthlings were too distracted with their bickering it was his chance. The gang stopped when Marvin rolled from under a car and pointed at Sheldon with his laser gun.

"Tell me where Bugs Bunny is and I may be merciful with you, Duck Dodgers!"

"Whoa!" José jumped backwards.

"I-Is that…?" Joey exclaimed, looking at Marvin and at Sheldon alternatively.

"Yep!"

"Glad to see you, Marv!" Hazel, in spite of being aimed at too, still had a smile on her face. "Oh, I didn't remember you were so tiny."

"Silence! You know where the rabbit is and you–!"

"Hey!" Brian shouted.

"Why, you little–!"

Clayton brusquely changed his target and shot at Marvin. The Martian dodged by a few inches and fired his gun. There was a flash of light which didn't hit the two men directly but the blast made them fall.

"I think this is a good moment to run!" Sheldon exclaimed and they all agreed.

"Hey, they're escaping!" Whoever said that was unheard, because there was another shot and it wasn't aimed at them.

"What did that thing call you?" Kath asked.

"José, don't run so fast!" Joey begged his friend, who was leaving the group behind.

"I can't help it!" José replied. Hazel laughed for some reason but they ignored her. "And we should run as fast as we can, don't you think?"

"What's a Duck Dodgers?" Sheldon muttered.

"Come on, come on, you almost got it!" Hazel said. Seeing her expression it seemed she was having so much fun.

Duck Dodgers…Daffy…Duck…Duck…Bang…Bugs Bunny? Duck…Rabbit…Duck…

"Wabbit!"

"Eh?"

"I can't believe this!" Sheldon stopped. His eyes were open to the limit and his face showed surprised mixed with a growing anger. "He was there all along! And I…I…Oh, God, this body feels so uncomfortable, so heavy…My feathers! My beautiful feathers! And I…I remember you, and you…yes, you were a pig! No offense. And…that annoying mouse!" José stopped and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked. "What…?"

"Ah! Now! Welcome back, Daffy!" Hazel was literally jumped out of excitement, giggling like a child.

"And you were his girlfriend!" Sheldon pointed at Kath with a finger.

"Whose girlfriend?"

"Bugs'! I mean Ben's! Whatever his name is!"

"But that's absurd, Sheldon, or Daffy! I never…!"

Bur she didn't even finish the sentence, she just stopped.

"C-Can't you have your epi-epi-epipha-pha-phany while running? We're in the middle of a sho-shooting!" Joey yelled.

"Hey, _amigos_! I think we will be safe here!" José exclaimed, but he had no time to point into the direction he was talking about. A man got in his way and he feared for a second that there was another shooter in the scene, but this one was unarmed.

"Guys!"

"Bugs!" Kath exclaimed.

"You despicable rodent! What did you came for?!" Sheldon roared, and approached Ben with a not very welcoming attitude.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed offended. "I came here to–"

A shot interrupted him.

"If you came here to tell us about those guys, you're kinda late." Sheldon snored. "They all came here to kill you!"

"You and I…dated!" Kath approached Ben.

Her expression made Ben feel really uneasy.

"We…huh? No, you're wrong. I met you here and we never…"

"No, we did! We dated long ago! In…another life, under different names…Bugs, don't you still remember?"

"What am I supposed to remember?"

"Who you were!"

"Bah, that's better! I prefer him this way!" Sheldon said, and was ignored.

"Uhm, a-am I the only one concerned about those people with guns?" Joey muttered, knowing that he was being ignored too.

"Seriously, Kath, I don't even know what you're talking about." Ben said.

"Stop that! Bugs, try! You have to be in there!" Kath yelled.

"Clayton didn't know for how long the car would resist the shot but at least it gave him time to reload his guns. With a quick movement, ignoring the pain in his leg, he stood up and fired. One of the bullets hit Marvin right in the face, but Clayton couldn't celebrate his victory: all it caused was his helmet to spin comically and his face to seem slightly burned. He just had to shake his head and he was back in shape.

"You fool!" Marvin said triumphal. "I told you it was no use!"

A couple of shots reminded them that it was not an issue between the two of them. Marvin was unharmed but Brian got to graze Clayton's arm. The two rivals responded, almost hitting his head if it wasn't for him dropping to the ground just in time.

"Can't we discuss this in a safe place?" Ben proposed.

"Yes, thank you!" José exclaimed.

Since the noises were getting more frequent and closer, they resumed their escape.

"Can't you use your magic, if you're a witch?" Sheldon asked Hazel.

"Nope! I'm completely powerless!" Hazel kept the box containing the singing frog close to her chest while she ran.

"What?! Then what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I'm having a great time right now!"

Marvin and Clayton went back to shooting each other, since Brian had temporarily left the scene and there was something personal. It was a show nobody wanted to miss: people watched it from the windows and safe corners, not daring to move in case they were shot by a lost bullet, but so excited about it. Warner Falls had never offered them anything exciting. And there was this feeling growing inside all of them which went against all common sense.

"What's wrong with all of you?!" Ben asked while running.

"Bugs, I know it's hard to believe," Kath said, "but you have to try, you have to dig inside of–"

"I'm digging nowhere and stop calling me Bugs! My name is Benjamin!"

"No, it's not!"

"Do any of you have a car? I say let's leave this hole filled with mad people and–!"

"You're going nowhere!"

"Wo hoo hoo!" Sheldon screamed and jumped out of the way.

Kath tried to hit Brian with her fists, but he pushed her and aimed at Ben with his shotgun, sweating, panting, but visibly excited about the victory he was anticipating.

"This time you will not escape!" To Ben, it almost sounded like 'you wiww not escape'. It was a very minor detail taking into acocunt that he had a gun in his hands aiming at him.

"I know what you are. Who you were. You are Bugs Bunny. A pest. I forgot but now I remember. And I'm not letting you get away again!"

"Look, I did nothing to you. You were the ones who started this…this war. All I wanted was to leave in peace, with no trouble."

Of course Brian wouldn't listen. Crap. He had to do something and he had to do it quick.

Brian was about to yell something. Ben grabbed his head and closed his lips by giving him a tremendous kiss. Brian got tense, tried to fight, but Ben got him closer and soon all resistance disappeared.

"Ew!" José exclaimed.

"Hey!" Kath was about to go after Ben when Sheldon held her hand.

"Wait, no! That's it!"

Ben and Brian gazed at each other in silence. Brian almost looked as if he was going to faint. A smile slowly appeared on Ben's face. Well, maybe Lenny wasn't wrong after all!

"Duh..." was all Brian could babble.

"AHAHAHAAHAHA!" Hazel's voice stood out in all that mayhem. "THIS IS IT! YOU DID IT! LOOK AT THIS! IT'S SHOWTIME!"

José didn't know what the witch meant until he raised his eyes to the sky. He elbowed Joey to look up too, and Kath and Sheldon imitated them.

Those were the darkest clouds any of them had ever seen in their lives.

Brian finally came out of his absent-mindedness, cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and lost no time. The finger pulled the trigger at the exact same moment a thunder resounded, so loud that the whole town went silent.

Then, it started to rain.


	22. Chapter 22

Pip and Isadore drew back slowly, not looking away from Billy. That supposedly worked with wild animals but it was worth a try with that rabid, savage man. He groaned and babbled incomprehensible things, showing his rotten teeth in a menacing way. He looked as if he would pounce on them at any second.

"W-What should we do?" Pip asked in a low voice, not daring to speak up.

"Nothing. Don't…move…" Isadore replied.

"Izzy! Pip! Oh, here you are!"

Billy turned around with a roar and Mrs. Hart placed a hand on her chest.

"Granny!"

"No! Run!"

Billy now had chosen a victim, he got closer, roared again and then, only then, Pip and Isadore realized that Granny had something in her hand. When the madman got too close, she used the umbrella she was carrying to hit him right in the head. She was an old lady, but that seemed to hurt. Billy, after that moment of pain, was angry and wanted to attack, only to receive another, stronger blow.

"Don't you dare touch my boys!" Mrs. Hart only had to threaten Billy with the umbrella to make him whine and shrink.

"Oh, Granny!" Pip exclaimed and ran to embrace her.

"What are you doing here, Izzy, with the storm that's coming? At this hour! Pip, your parents must be worried sick!"

Pip looked at her into the eyes, and Mrs. Hart again felt her heart melt. Those blue eyes always did that effect.

"Granny…"

He glanced at Isadore. He was expected everything to end and, in spite of all he had done to him, Pip felt pity.

"Oh, Izzy! Is that blood? What happened to you? Did this savage hurt you? We're going to the police right now!"

"…Granny, we…"

It was then when they heard the thunder and it started to rain over them.

First, a blue drop, then a purple one, dense as paint. Pip looked up and a drop fell on his hair, making his blond seem way more intense, garish yellow even.

Mrs. Hart grabbed him with one arm and Isadore with the other, while Billy opened his mouth to swallow the raindrops which fell.

* * *

Why wasn't the car moving? What was Luc muttering?

"W-What's wrong?" Marina asked.

"It's not working!" Luc replied.

"Are you kidding?!"

"It's not the gasoline, because it was full this morning, it must be the engine or…or…" Luc quickly got out of the car to open the hood.

"This looks like a bad night to get shot." Warren chuckled with a weak voice.

"It'll be okay, don't worry, Warren." Marina caressed his reddish hair with the hand whish wasn't pressing the wound. "How do you feel?"

"Kinda cold."

"Yes, it's got really cold…And the moon is gone…"

"It has to be the battery" they heard Luc say, followed by a whole sentence and what sounded like a curse in his mother tongue.

"We will hitchhike, or take you ourselves if it's necessary." Marina assured Warren, placing her hand on his cheek to make him look at her to the face.

"As I said, it ain't my intention to die soon."

But he was looking so pale Marina couldn't smile.

"Warren, friend, how are you doing?" Luc smiled, opening the door to have a look inside. Marina coughed, because her nose caught a stench–were they near sitting water?

He didn't really listen to the response Warren gave him: it was looking grim. His white suit was practically red and he blinked in a way he didn't like, as if he wasn't able to see a thing.

"Don't close your eyes, okay? Whatever happens, stay awake."

"You're like a flashlight with new batteries: bright."

Marina drew a weak smile which soon disappeared. She turned her eyes to Luc.

"We'll have to carry him in our arms, but there's a good distance and we might not get there in time…"

"…Luc…"

"And not many cars pass these roads, that's no option…"

Luc looked at Marina. Oh, how gorgeous she was! Her red lips were parted and her eyes glowed. His heart pounded again as if it wanted to make a hole in his chest.

"Everything will be alright. I promise, mon amour."

Marina gazed at him and he needed no words. She was scared, surprised, she wanted to cry…but Luc saw something else, the most important thing: love. And, in spite of the situation, he felt the happiest man in the world. The feeling he didn't feel anymore for Sylvia had returned, and he had never experienced it so intensely. Marina didn't know what to do then. Would a kiss be appropriate in that situation? She thought she would suffer a heart attack at any moment, too many issues and not enough time to assume any of them. His wife would kill her…His children would hate her…Warren was losing too much blood and he wouldn't get medical assistance in time…Luc loved her…

They were…simply meant to be…

But nor she nor Luc kept looking at each other for long.

"Warren…Warren! No! Nonono! Don't close your eyes! I told you! Stay awake! Warren! Warren, please, stay with us! Warren!"

Warren opened his mouth. Even in that situation he still could see and listen and wanted to give his opinion about what he was seeing, but his brain wasn't connected with his mouth and slowly the brain stopped functioning. Everything was becoming blurry, his strength was leaving him. Marina shook him, Luc called him but he couldn't respond to them.

Marina sobbed and hiccuped. Warren's life was slipping. The girl wrapped her arms around him, desperate, and Luc embraced her in an attempt to comfort her. Warren seemed barely conscious and Marina was too anxious, but Luc did, he saw the new color of the clouds and heard the thunder. He caressed her shoulder and approached his face to her head. One drop fell to his hair and made the few grey hairs he had look brighter and way more evident. Another one slipped down his back, making a white line in his dark uniform. His lips almost made contact with her smooth, beautiful hair when everything disappeared.

* * *

Everything seemed better under the cold water. Completely still, Martin felt it was helping him think better, but for how long, he wondered.

His stomach hurt. He was so hungry.

He finished and walked out of the shower letting out a small sigh. Something was very wrong with him, and Treg was paying for that. The incident with the bucket, the bite…No, those were not accidents; the more he thought about it, the more convinced he was. He wanted to hurt Treg. He didn't but a part of him did.

As he dried himself and put his clothes on, he started thinking about what he would do. He would stay away from Treg for a while, maybe go back to his parents' house, and get professional help. He would have to go to the doctor too, because that hunger was not normal.

 _Knock, knock_.

"Martin?"

Martin didn't reply, so Treg knocked again.

"Martin, are you alright?"

"Treg, go away…"

"May I come in?"

"No."

But Treg opened the door anyway, when Martin was almost done, putting his shirt on.

"Martin, I wanted to apologize. That hurt, but I shouldn't have shouted at you. Considering all the times I've punched you in the stomach or hurt you in the back, I guess we're even."

"It's no problem, really, Treg. Just…please, leave me alone."

"No, I'm not leaving. I want to make some things clear. Have I done something to you?"

"You? No…I…I don't think so."

"Then are you feeling alright? You're not…doing drugs or something like that, right?"

"Of course not, Treg, what are you saying?"

"Because you're acting very weird these days and I don't know if it's something I did or said or maybe it's because you're not feeling well."

"No, Treg, I'm not feeling well, but you shouldn't–"

"Okay. Okay…In that case, I'm here to help you. But you already know that, don't you? Like, Martin, we've been friends since I don't even remember when. You know you can count on me, right?"

That smell…That delicious smell…Why was he torturing him with that?

"Treg, please, go away…" Martin whispered.

"No. Martin. I'm serious right now. It may be surprising for you, but I'm being serious for once. Tell me what the matter is, why you are so nervous and weird and hungry."

"I don't even know that myself, Treg, but please, leave me alone, okay?"

"Will you be alright if I leave you alone?"

"Sure, what do you think?"

"I just don't want you to do something stupid."

"Treg, this is pointless and ridiculous. You…oh, that smell, do you do that on purpose?"

"What smell? What are you talking about?"

Treg hadn't noticed how yellow Martin's eyes were, and that made him shiver. Martin now barely looked like his friend anymore. He looked different, weird…bad.

"You…" Martin groaned.

Treg knew Martin since he was a toddler. He knew him. He knew he would never hurt him. Even if he did, he would never fight back. He was his best friend, he was his brother. So he didn't move. Martin got closer, his stomach protesting, demanding him to bite once again. If they heard the thunder, they didn't pay attention to it, nor to the rain dissolving the ceiling, the walls and everything around them. Martin couldn't be bothered by anything. He saw the solution to his madness: it was Treg. He only had to clasp that neck, his prey was that close…


	23. Chapter 23 (outro)

Night. The full moon was big, bigger than ever. He could see it perfectly, because there were no walls, no ceiling, not even buildings in the way; only mountains and hills. The silhouette of cacti and very few plants. There was sand at his feet.

Feet? No. He looked down and he saw paws, with sharp, dark claws and brown fur. He inspected his body and he confirmed he was covered in fur; he also had a tail, a long muzzle and his ears were long and sharp. It felt way lighter, as if he had got rid of a heavy burden. Martin…No, he was Wile E. Coyote! Why did he ever think his name was Martin? That seemed so stupid.

And in front of him, there he was.

"Treg", his lips wanted to say, but he corrected himself. No. Not Treg. Road Runner, if that was even a name. The Road Runner. There he was, with his blue feathers and his beak, the most common sight but not at that moment.

He was about to grab him by the neck, his arms were still extended, but in less than a wink, the Road Runner dashed away, leaving him a cloud of sand and dirt. When the mist disappeared, the bird was out of his reach–but it hadn't fled. There he saw it, standing on top of a hill, his silhouette on the moon. It was not such a big distance after all, because Wile E. was sure that the foul was looking at him, and he could tell it was a bittersweet expression. Wile E. didn't move, just gazed at him in silence. Then the Road Runner stuck out his tongue, making a loud sound, like "beep beep", and ran out of his sight, following the road that crossed the desert in half.

Wile E. drew a smile. That was not a goodbye. They would meet again really soon, because his mind, now free from those worldly worries and feelings, was working again on a plan to catch it and eat it. Of course, he would see it again, and there was no reason to feel sad. Now things were was they were supposed to be.

* * *

Tweety hummed a song while swinging inside his golden cage. From there, he had a perfect view of the living room: Granny sleeping on an armchair and Sylvester lying on the carpet, curled up against himself. He had thought the cat was sleeping until he stretched himself with a lazy groan.

"Putty tat." Tweety called him.

"Hm?"

"Will you miss how things worked before?"

"Nah." Sylvester scratched his back with a little smile. "Things were too complicated. This is not so bad."

"Oh, yes." Tweety looked at his cage with delight. "I wouldn't change this for anything. It was nice being bigger but only for a while."

"Home again."

"Yep…"

Tweety had been so distracted admiring his lovely home that he hadn't noticed Sylvester grabbing a chair to open the door.

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" Sylvester grinned, and introduced a hand inside the cage.

"Do that and you will sleep out in the rain." Granny said, not moving a single inch, not opening her eyes.

Her tone was so convincing even if it wasn't really menacing that Sylvester faked a smile and patted Tweety on the head.

"Do you think she even noticed…?" he muttered to the bird.

Tweety just shrugged. Not that it mattered now.

At the door, the Tazmanian Devil shook the wooden box he was trapped in with the help of duck tape, nails and rope. They were eager to send it back to whatever jungle it came from in the next airmail, it was too loud.

* * *

" _Ma pigeon_!" Pepé exclaimed and hugged Penelope without giving her a chance to escape.

Penelope tossed and turned, that should have been enough for him to know she didn't want his hugs but all resistance was futile. Pepé grabbed Penelope's hands and looked at her with eyes gleaming with adoration.

"I cannot believe it! This is so charming, _n'est-ce pas?"_

He was too close. Oh, gosh, that smell was abominable!

"We lost our memories, got different looks but our paths crossed! Oh, we were destined to be together! Isn't that wonderful?"

Penelope looked at Foghorn with a look which begged for help, but her plea was unheard, because the rooster laughed. His chest was all white, no sign of bullets or blood.

"It's so nice to see people love each other. Anyway, this' been, I say, this' been the trippiest experience I've ever had and we're gonna need some time to forget it. I'm leaving you, sweethearts." Pepé didn't listen to him, his whole world now was Penelope, and all he did was kiss and hug her and rub his cheek against hers. "No, no, don't speak. I must leave. We have gone through so much together and we'll never forget it, it's a bond, of course, but it's time to take different paths. And I have some unfinished business to attend, old friends to…Heheh…Visit."

" _Le meow!"_ Penelope whined, and tried to escape, but Pepé was really strong.

" _Ma petite!"_

"Taylor Jones, huh?" Foghorn grabbed a plank and left the scene with a smile.

Left alone with that stinky skunk! Oh, no! No way! Penelope fought with all her might and got to escape from his embrace and ran as fast as she could, not looking back, and wondering how in the world had she thought of loving that thing.

"Ah! How playful she is! She puts her spell on me, leaves me wanting for more and then runs away…" Pepé clicked his tongue seductively. "I love that...If she wants to play, we shall play."

He had given her enough advantage, so there he went, jumping on his four legs, with no hurry, because he was sure that she would end in his arms again pretty soon.

* * *

The shot went right between Bugs' ears, and he wasn't frightened at all.

"Well!" he smiled. "It seemed all that Disney thing about the kiss breaking the spell really works."

"We're…back!" Elmer put down his gun and looked around.

The forest, exactly as he remembered it…The hole which was the entrance to the rabbit's house, his hunting clothes, they were animals…Now everything was familiar and finally it felt right.

"And we're alive! Oh, goodie!" but Daffy soon stopped celebrating and turned to Bugs. "You idiot! You could have get us killed!"

"But I didn't." Bugs replied.

"Wait…the witch…where is she?" Lola looked around and saw nothing but forest, no sign of that lady.

"I bet she went home, like the others."

"Everything back to its place, huh?" Daffy muttered.

"I guess so…" Lola sighed.

"Well, that was fun. And at least I got my memories before you." Daffy said to Bugs.

Bugs shrugged. "Yep, good for you."

"Yeah, everything's back to normal…" Elmer nodded slowly.

Silence.

"…And just in time for duck season!"

"Ah, that's perfect! We can just–What?! At this time of the year! Why you–! Don't listen to him! It's rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

Lola shrugged and sighed.

"Yes. There's no place like home." She said with a tired voice, and opened Bugs' door to have some of his carrot pie. She deserved it after what she had been through. When she closed the door, she heard a bang but she didn't come out to see who had been shot. She had her own guess.

* * *

"Will you be-be-be-be alright?" Porky looked at the mouse with a worried expression.

"Sure I'll be!" Speedy replied. "I'll spend the rest of the night in the cantina celebrating we are back with my family and friends! Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Porky turned around to glance at Petunia, who was smiling from the sofa.

"Maybe another day, thank you."

"Whenever you want to, you are an _amigo_."

"Thanks… _a-ami-mi-migo_."

Speedy saluted him like a military and then, in a second, he had left. Well, that mouse was really quick! Porky took a look outside, even though he couldn't see him, and finally closed the door. He smiled at Petunia as he came close to her. His sofa, his carpet, his painting hanging on the wall and her. Everything was back and perfect.

"Did you miss me, honey?" Petunia asked him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course I did. Now it f-feels complete." Porky kissed her cheek and Petunia giggled.

"Uh, Pe-Petunia, darling, if you don't mind I gotta-go-gotta…"

"Of course, go ahead. I'll be right here."

Porky smiled, left Petunia on the sofa and approached you.

 **THAT'S ALL FOLKS!** _(Oh, it feels so good to be back!)_


End file.
